Only One
by MusiknLove
Summary: Naruto had everything. Great friends, family and soccer skills. What happens when a his new Chemistry partner turns his whole world upside down with his quiet, to himself attitude? Read and See! NaruSasu, GaaraOC, ItaDei and others...
1. Chapter 1

Please don't hurt me! Yes I know this is another story and i need to get to my other ones, but I HAD to post this okey! It was just calling to me saying, "Type me... Post me..." And i caved....

So, this story came to me as I was watching Eddie's Million Dollar Cook- Off. I just goes to show that I need to stop watching movies because I always get some kinda idea for them.... It's kinda sad really. But hey, it gives me something to do in Chemistry and U.S. History *grinn and two thumbs up*

Also this is my first fic in diffrent POVs... so i don't know how well I did. The character's personalities are kinda.. off..? We'll say they ahve the basic parts of it, just around certain pepole, they change...

Anyway, everyone should know the deal of me not owning anything, only thing that is mine in this story is Alexandra and Yasuo who are my character that I made up. Oh, and this fic mentions songs that characters have 'written', this is not the case, the songs belong to the artist and their record company, I'm just borrowing them and showing them off.

Okey, on to the story now!

* * *

Chapter One:

"Naruto! Heads Up!"

The blonde turned and saw the black and white hexagon pattered ball coming at him. He aim and met the ball with his head, sending it flying into the goal.

"Not really what I had in mind, but that works!" The coach said a grin matching the one on the blondes face, "Alright! Every body, bring it in!" The rest of the team jogged over to the tall blonde coach. "Okey team, it's a clean slate for us." He looked into the faces of his players, "Now go home and get some rest, school start tomorrow."

"Gaara! Kiba! You coming over?" Naruto asked picking up a bottle of water and taking a sip.

The brunette shrugged, "Sure. Both my mom and sister are PMS-ing. I do _not_ wanna be home."

The red head nodded, "Nobody's home so might as well."

"Cool, Hey Dad!"

The tall blonde coach turned to his son, "What is it Naruto?"

"Warn Mom that Gaara and Kiba are coming home with us."

"Oh god." The dad laughed.

"What are you trying to say? We eat a lot?" Gaara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep!" Naruto's grin widened, "But only when you come to my house."

"Yeah because Temari thinks I'm anorexic." He muttered.

"Hey it ain't blondie's fought you don't eat at home." Kiba said.

"Alright you three, come on. Your mom's got enough food to feed the calvary." Minato said walking over to them.

They all piled into the coach's black Ford Explorer and made their way to the Uzamaki household. Once they were there, they all went for the house. Upon entering it, their noses met the delicious smell of-

"CHICKEN!" all three boys shouted. Yes even Gaara, though he is known for his calm demeanor, even he could not over come the power of fried chicken.

"I knew chicken was the right choice." The red-orange haired woman said.

"As I've said before, you're always right." Minato sad kissing her on the lips as he himself got some chicken.

"And don't you forget it." Kunshina said kissing him back, "Kyuubi, get downstairs right now!" she shouted. "I'm not telling you again."

"He's still not up?" Naruto asked taking his plate full of chicken to the living room.

"Nope. Tomorrow he's going to have to get up on way or another." The mother said narrowing her eyes at the male version of herself came into the kitchen.

"Remind me to _never_ piss your mom off…" Kiba muttered to the blonde. "You sure her and Shika's mom aren't related?"

"No were not. We just spent a lot of time in high school together." Kunshina answered from the kitchen.

"And you seem to forget that she has excellent hearing." Gaara said rolling his eyes.

"Thank you Gaara." She said smiling at the red head.

"So how's the season for the Foxes look?" Kyuubi muttered, stealing a piece of chicken from Naruto's plate.

"Hey! Get your own food!" Naruto yelled at him covering his food, "And it's looking great! We're gonna win every game."

"Don't get all over confident now, alright Naruto." Minato warned him.

"Naruto? Over-confident? That's a laugh." Gaara muttered sarcastically.

Naruto glared at him, "Remind me why we're friends again?"

"Because I'm one of the few people who can stand being around you."

"Oh yeah!" after a few minutes, what the red head said registered in the blonde's head, "Hey!" he shouted.

"As dense as ever…" Kyuubi muttered shaking his head.

The two brothers thus began fighting which caused the two friends to shake their as they ate their chicken.

"Okey you two, break it up." Their father said.

Kyuubi and Naruto pulled away from where they were mere inches from each other's face, narrowed their eyes, stuck their tongues out and crossed their arms to turn away.

Kushina sighed and also shook her head, "I swear you'd think they were two again."

"He started it!" both boys shouted pointing at one another.

"I rest my case." The mother said.

"Just wait till I'm a big soccer star" Naruto said, "You're going to see my face everywhere!"

Kiba rolled his eyes, "There goes his ego." He muttered.

The blonde threw a chicken bone at him. The brunette narrowed his eyes and threw one back. Naruto attempted to retaliate, but Kiba dunked and the bone hit Gaara in the face. This caused the three to break into and all out bone war.

"Alright everybody, cut it o-" the older blonde man attempted to put an end to the war, but only succeeded in getting hit in the cross fire.

Everyone froze at hearing loud footsteps.

"DASH!" Everyone shouted as the large black and white border collie came running into the living room and attacking them. Once the dog was settled, the mess of the war cleaned up and the chicken out away, it was already 8 o'clock.

"Come on boys, I'll take you home." Minato said to Gaara and Kiba who nodded and waved good-bye to everyone.

Naruto fell back on the couch, Kyuubi beside him. Both boys were quiet for their mother had already gone upstairs. The younger brother was the first to break the silence, "So this is your last semester, huh?"

The orange haired man nodded, "Yep. After this it's off to college."

"Figured out where you wanna go?"

He shook his head, "Not yet. I'm still debating." He looked down to his little brother, "You do know not to make your whole life about soccer, right?"

"Yeah, Yeah. I know." Naruto said rolling his eyes, hearing it a million times.

"Alright. You say that now." Kyuubi said getting up and holding his hands up in surrender.

"I know what I'm doing Kyu." Naruto reassured him.

"If you say so little brother." The older brother said before walking upstairs.

Naruto grumbled to himself, "Doubting me… I _know_ what I'm doing." Yet he could shake the feeling in the back of his mind that said he was lying to himself…

A bell rung over head.

A sea of students made their way to their classes they had next. Three in particular laughed among themselves as they entered the room. Immediately, they took the seats in the back of the classroom, farthest from the door.

"You know, it would seriously suck if we had assigned seats." Naruto mused outloud.

No sooner than the words were said, the teacher walked to the board with a rather large piece of poster paper and taped it there. On the poster was a drawing of the tables in the room with names above all of them.

"Why don't you just stop talking?" Gaara said glaring at him before looking at the board, "Alexandra Lee…. Who's that?"

"Who's Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto asked looking at the board.

"Whoever they are, their already at the tables." Kiba said gesturing to the tables that they were to sit at.

Gaara's POV

I walked over to the left side of the room near the window cursing Naruto's huge mouth. _'He just _had_ to say something about assigned seats.'_ Sitting in the seat, I glanced over at the girl sitting beside me, who I assumed to be Alexandra. Her brown hair reached to about the middle of her back and from what I could tell, hung in her face.

She seemed not to notice my presence, for her pen never stopped it's movement across the paper in front of her. Deciding to leave her to herself, I started to look around to see who I knew, but stopped at hearing the teacher begin to call roll, "Okey, Choji and Neji?"

"Here." Two voices said.

"Kiba and Shino?"

"Here."

"Ten-Ten and Hinata?"

"Here."

"Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Here."

"Rock lee and Shikamaru?"

"Here."

"Ino and Sakura?"

"Here."

"And finally, Alexandra and Gaara."

I opened my mouth to say "Here.", by was stopped by a soft voice saying, "Alex."

The chemistry teacher blinked, "I beg your pardon?"

"Alex not Alexandra." The brunette said, never looking up from her writing and her voice never growing louder.

"You would like to me called Alex?"

Alex, as I now knew to call her by, let out a huff, "_Yes."_

"Okey." Ms. Gaza nodded making a note in her book, "Take about ten minutes to talk with your partner. Yu need to get to know each other because you are going to be with them for the rest of the semester."

As the teacher was walking by our table, she tapped Alex's binder, "Put that away."

She snapped the binder close with a huff, slid it to the furthest corner of the table and then began to agitatedly tap her nails on the table.

'_Somebody is not happy.'_ I noted mentally.

Alex pulled out her phone and begun to text, her fingers flying across her LG Instinct's keyboard, faster than I had ever thought possible.

"So what are you writing?" I asked, not being able to stand the silence any longer. Being friends with Naruto for so long, he found it difficult to be around a person that was completely quiet.

"A story." She answered plainly.

"Oh, what about?"

It was then she turned to look at me. Her chocolate brown eyes were rimmed in black, but artistically done so, and held annoyance, "About a girl with special abilities and how she meets this other guy with abilities too. It goes on to tell about the rising and falling of their relationship as both their past begin to catch up with them. But then as most stories, it'll have a sappily sweet ending." She said in one breath.

'_I only thought Naruto could talk that fast…'_ "Hm, sounds like a good story. What's the name of it?"

"Mind's Eye*." She said before whipping her phone out, reading the message she received and typing back a reply.

'_This just may be an interesting semester…I wonder how Naruto's doing.'_

Naruto's POV- [starts from after roll call]

I looked over at the girl sitting beside Gaara, _'Alexandra... that's a cool name._' I mused before I looked at the boy sitting beside me as the teacher told us to get to know our partner. His head was nodding slowly and his hand was moving over the notebook open before him. 'Really? He's listening to music?'

Even though something in the back of my mind told me not to, I tapped him on the shoulder and waited as he slowly took the headphones from his ears. "What?" he asked in an irritated voice.

_'Attitude much?'_ "Hi, I'm Naruto."

"Yeah, and?" he asked blankly.

"Look, I'm just trying to get to know you since we're going to e stuck as partners for the rest of the semester." I told him, getting angry.

"Well, all you need to know about me is to leave me alone and we'll get along fine." Sasuke said rolling his eyes and putting his head phones back in.

_'Is this guy serious?'_ I wondered, watching as he pulled his LG Instinct out to read a text and type a reply, his fingers flying over the keyboard. _'Dang... and I thought I typed fast…' _he closed the phone, sat it in his lap and went back to his writing.

I tapped his shoulder again, once more ignoring the feeling that I shouldn't. his pencil froze and he turned to give me a glare, his onyx eyes underlined in black were filled with annoyance, "_What?_" he asked taking his headphones out once again.

"What are you writing?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"A song." He muttered.

"Can I read it?"

Sasuke gave me a blank look, that I was very use to receiving, "What part of leave me alone _didn't_ you understand?"

I shrugged, " I just thought that you were being a jerk."

"Maybe I was." He grumbled looking down at his phone to see if he had a message. He did for he opened it and began to text back. Though I was sure I saw the name Alex across the screen before.

_'Is that the same Alex from over there…?'_ I wondered glancing to the table beside me. I shrugged it off and turned back to Sasuke, "So, how about that song?"

Letting out a huff, he slid the notebook to me, with more force that necessary mind you. I looked at the small designs around the words before I even notice the words. Sasuke obviously saw this, for he let out another huff, "Will you go ahead and read it?"

"Okey, okey… seesh…" I muttered reading the song.

_In a sitch like this you've gotta think _  
_And I don't think you think about the way he thinks_  
_And I know you live life for yourself_  
_But it all comes down to the way you help_

_And I know your life is such a hell_  
_You wake up early and you work until_  
_You have your drinks at 5 o'clock_  
_The hours blend and your thoughts all _  
_Haunt_

_Your hopes, your dreams, your everything_  
_Well, momma I hope, I dream, that you won't _  
_Leave_

_And I have a question! _

_What is love?_  
_What is love?_  
_Oh, oh oh oh-oh-oh_  
_Is it giving up?_  
_'Cause that's not how you raised me, _  
_Yeah._

_In a sitch like this you gotta think_  
_And I don't think you think about the way _  
_She thinks_  
_And I know you work hard everyday_  
_But it all comes down to the way you're _  
_Paid_

_And I know you're oh so sorry dad_  
_I truly believe that you're a better man_  
_Than to share one kiss then give away_  
_All the love you come home everyday_

_To your hopes, your dreams, your everything_  
_Well daddy, I hope, I dream that she won't _  
_Leave_

_And I have a question! _

_What is love?_  
_What is love?_  
_Oh, oh oh oh-oh-oh_  
_Is it giving up?_  
_'Cause that's not how you raised me._  
_And what is love?_  
_What is love?_  
_Oh, oh oh oh-oh-oh_  
_See, I don't know anymore;_

_I used to look up to that love..._

"Wow… that was.. amazing." I told the raven, handing him his notebook back.

"Hmph." He grunted snatching the notebook.

"Hey! I just complimented you and you're going to just grunt and get all snarky?" I shouted.

"Who asked you to compliment it?" Sasuke asked.

"If you didn't want an input, then why'd you hand it to me?"

"Because _you_ would shut up about it!"

"If _you_ weren't being such a jerk, I wouldn't have to keep bothering you!"

"If you were so annoying, I wouldn't have to be a jerk!"

"Mr. Uzumaki and Mr. Uchiha would you like to finish that in the office?" Ms. Gaza asked.

It was then that I noticed me and Sasuke were now facing each other, our face were inches apart inches in the middle of the classroom… literally. 'I seriously don't need to be getting into trouble at the start' of the season. Staring down, I noticed that I was a few inches taller than Sasuke, into his onyx eyes; I also picked up on his pale skin. It looked almost like a cloud and made me want to touch it.

Snapping out of my daze, I said, "Nope. I think we're finished. Isn't that right partner?"

Sasuke gave a "Hmph." before he sat back down.

_'Did he just…? AGAIN?'_ I sat down with a huff,_ 'This is going to be a long semester…'_

Alex's POV

A door slammed and footsteps were heard stomping angrily. Letting out a sigh, a picked a movie from my wardrobe of a large collection of cartoon movies I had acquired, picked up my laptop that was on the couch and sat were it was previously, placing it in my lap.

"What's the matter Mr. Grumpy Gills?" I asked my raven haired friend as he walked into the living room and plopped himself on the couch beside me.

"Don't go all Dory on me Ale, I'm not in the mood." Sasuke grumbled arm over his face.

I blinked at him, "Itachi! Sasuke's being a Mr. Grumpy Gills!" grinning at the raven's scowl.

A taller raven that looked exactly like Sasuke except for he had longer hair walked in hand on his hip, "Aw, what's wrong with my little brother?" he asked coming to sit on the couch beside him when he didn't say anything, "Come on, you know I'm all ears."

"And you don't go all work on me; I am _not _one of your patients." Sasuke growled pointing at his older brother.

Seeing that this was going nowhere, I said, "Well if he won't talk to you, I will."

Itachi turned to me, listening intently.

"How about my Chemistry teacher told me to put my notebook up just so I could get to know my- Hey! That's why you're grumpy!" I said the realizing dawning on me, "The blonde called you out in class."

At Sasuke's glare, Itachi asked, "What happened?"

He rolled his eyes and said nothing.

I rolled my eyes also, "I you won't tell him, I will."

_"Boom! Here comes the Boom! Ready or not, here comes the boys from the South Boom! Here comes the Boom! Ready or not, How you like me now?" _The ringtone sounded.

"Answer please?" Itachi asked tossing me his phone, "Come on little brother." He attempted to encourage Sasuke.

I grinned as I turned away and answered the phone, "What are we blowing up today?"

"Alex..? Where's Itachi?"

"He went all psychologist on Sasuke, don't ask. It's a long story Deidara." I told him before he could think about asking.

The blonde on the other line sighed, "Poor thing." He seemed a bit hesitant, "Alex, could you tell Itachi to call me later..?"

_'He's so has a crush.'_ I thought smiling, "Of course I will Dei. Don't worry it'll happen, just give it time."

"I know, I know- Wait!" he caught himself, "What do you mean?"

"Whatever you say, blow something up for me?" I asked him with a smile.

"I always do." As I closed the phone I heard Sasuke give a exasperated sigh.

"_**There**_. Are you happy?"

"I see…" the older man said nodding his head slowly.

"Ugh! See! This is why I don't talk to you!" Sasuke said throwing his hands up.

"Fine, fine. I'll leave you to sulk then." He told him getting up, "Dinner'll be ready in about an hour."

"Thanks 'Tachi." I said as Sasuke grunted. As he was walking away I then realized I still had his phone, "Oh yeah! Here's your phone!"I tossed it to him and he caught it effortlessly, making me extremely jealous of him.

"What did Dei want?" he asked.

"Just to talk to you." I told him, "Would you please go ahead and ask the boy out? I'm about ready to do it _for_ you."

Itachi stuck his tongue out at her in a very child like manner that he only showed around s and a few of his close friends before he walked in the kitchen behind them.

"Want to watch my movie of the month with me?" I asked Sasuke. About a year or two ago, out of pure boredom I decided that every month I would pick a movie and dress up as a character or two from that movie. Sasuke always enjoyed this because he got to do my make-up.

"Sure." Sasuke said taking the headphone I handed him, but before he put it in his ear he made the comment, "You know this does have speakers."

"Technicalities." I shrugged hitting play.

"What's this month?" he asked putting the headphone in.

"Lion King." I grinned as Sasuke rolled his eyes, shook his head, but nonetheless smiled. They both got comfortable on the couch and begun to watch the movie. _'Psh, like anybody can be mad watching cartoons.' _I thought.

* * *

*crawls into corner and braces self* okey tell me what you thought of it! *comes out of corner* if there's any grammer or spelling mistakes, please tell me. Also if I forgot to make a thought italcized. I tried to read over it and check, but... yeah... So until next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everybody for your reviews and Stoey Alerts, they made me happy inside. SmileyFace. 4

Uuhhh.. idon't know what to really say about this chapter... i don't really like how it came out, but everything that goes on in this on will help later in the story sssoo... yeah.

I'm goin to be quiet so you and read now...

* * *

Chapter 2-

Gaara's POV

I yawned and ran a hand through my hair as I walked into chemistry. Upon reaching my seat, I saw Alex already sitting there with her binder open, writing. _'Here goes nothing.'_ I thought letting out a sigh. "Hey Alex." I said sitting down.

"Hey." She said still writing.

_'Well at least she's talking…' _"How's the story going?" I asked turning towards her.

Alex turned towards me and I blinked at what I saw. Her eyes were gold and only lightly rimmed in black. She had dark whisker marks on either side of her cheeks; her dark hair was a lighter brown and extremely fluffed out. "Pretty good." She told me and I could have sworn I saw a smile on her lips.

_'So she can smile… a very beautiful smile at that…' _"Any particular reason you're looking like a lion?"

I saw her pen freeze and she turned to me, "How could you tell?"

"It's kinda obvious. You know the fluffy hair, the gold eyes and whisker marks."

She blinked, "Wow…"

"What?" I asked.

"Nobody has ever guessed who I was. Though most don't try to because they think I'm crazy."

"I think you are crazy." Alex's face seemed to drop. "But a good kind of crazy." I added.

Her face showed confusion, "What do you mean 'a good kind of crazy'?"

"Like…" ' Hm, how do I explain this?' "Take my friend Naruto for example." I said pointing to the blonde across from us. "He'll trade his brother's favorite cologne for perfume, knowing his brother will kill him, but he does it anyway just to get a good laugh. That's a good kind of crazy."

"Uh... huh…" she nodded slowly.

"Okey basically it's anything you do that's crazy, but you have fun doing it. That work?"

Letting out a bit of a laugh she nodded, "Okey." And went back to writing.

_'Well at least I got a conversation out of her.'_

_Sasuke's POV_

_'Please don't let him be here. Please don't let him be here. Please don't let him be here- crap he's here…'_ I thought walking into the classroom seeing the blonde sitting at the table. Sitting down, I brought my iPod out, sitting it in my lap. _'Make friends with him? Is Itachi crazy? No one could be friends with this guy.'_

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my red notebook with drawings all over it, smiling a bit at a the poorly drawn bird that Alex had over her beautiful signature in the top right hand corner. Not having turned on my music, I heard Naruto say, "So you do smile."

My smile disappeared as I looked to his grinning face.

"Is Alex your girlfriend or something?"

I made a disgusted face, "Psh, no. She's like my little sister. Actually as soon as Itachi turns 25 she will be my little sister."

Naruto tilted his head to the side as a confused look passed his face, "What'dya mean?"

_'He looks kinda cute… what? No, bad Sasuke. Do not think of the sexy blue eyed- Crap.' _"My older brother Itachi is going to adopt Alex when he turns 25."

"Where are her parents?"

"Her mom left when she was about 3 and her dad stays constantly drunk. She already lives with us, but we kinda want to make it official."

"Wow.. that's nice.." Naruto said smling.

_'That smiles so- NO. Stop it mind!' _he yelled in his head, _'Do NOT think of the blonde like that…' _"Hmph." I responded aloud opening my notebook and turning to a new page.

"Do you perform all these?" the blond asked pointing to the filled pages.

"I play them, but Alex's the one that sings them. I sung one once, but that was for her birthday."

"Where do you play at?"

_'Why so many questions?'_ "The Underground. It's a club a friend of my brother owns."

"When do you play next?"

Before I thought about it, I answered the question, "This Friday at 9:30."

"Welp, I know where I'm going to be at Friday night." He said leaning back.

My eyes widen, "Why..?"

"To see what you got." He shrugged as if it was obvious.

_'I just had to answer didn't I?'_ "Why..?" I repeated, wanting to know his reasoning.

He shrugged once again, "I don't have anything to do this Friday, and if we're going to be stuck together we might as well attempt to get along and try to make the best of it." He finished with a grin.

"Uh… huh…" I said nodding my head slowly, _'Is this guys serious?'_

"Yep." Naruto said as if reading his mind.

Before I could respond, Mrs. Gaza began her lesson, _'What have I gotten myself into…?' I _wondered.

Alex's POV

I groaned and clenched my fist together, _'I swear if she doesn't leave me alone…'_

"So Alexandra, will you ask Sasuke for me?" an annoying voice questioned.

_'That's it.' _I thought, fed up, I rounded on her, "Sakura, for the _millionth_ time, it's Alex, **not** Alexandra. And for the _**billionth**_ time, no I will not ask Sasuke to go on a date with you!" I shouted rolling my eyes and walking away.

"And why not?" she pouted.

"Because you're stupid and annoying that's why! Everybody hates you!"

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, "You're just jealous that's all."

_'Please, is that all she's got?'_ "Oh yes, I'm so jealous of a pinked haired slut like you." I asked sarcastically, "No I hate you. There's a difference between jealous and hate."

Her eyes narrowed, "This coming from the girl who dress like a freak. I mean look at you! What are you in the circus?" she asked gesturing to me._ 'Don't let what she says phase you…' _I tried to prompt myself. "I mean it no wonder your mom left you." This time I couldn't keep the pain from showing as she struck a nerve.

Before she could open her mouth to say anything else, an arm made its way to around my shoulders, "Hey Nala, what's up?" Looking up, I saw Gaara wink down at me.

"Gaara! Hi!" Sakura said a fake smile on her face and voice.

_'Of course she knows him.' _I thought rolling my eyes.

"Hold still, your make-up's messed up." The red head said before stepping in front of her, his back to Sakura. He gently swiped his thumb under my eye. Sakura huffed and could be heard stomping away, "There. Make- up's all fixed." He said not stepping away.

_'Man he has beautiful eyes…' _I thought almost getting lost in them. But I caught myself and stepped back, "Thanks… a lot." I told him hoping he knew what I was thanking him for.

"No problem. I don't like her either." He said with a soft smile that made Alex's heart flutter.

_'No stop that, don't-' _I was brought out of my thoughts by a honk of a car horn. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Itachi's black 2010 Chevrolet Camaro parked. "There's my ride." I told Gaara.

"Who's that? He looks familiar… " Gaara asked.

"That's Itachi, Sasuke's older brother." I explained.

"Does he have a friend name Sasori?"

"Yeah! Do you know him"

"Kinda," he chuckled, "He's my uncle."

"Ohhh…" _'Well that would explain the same colored hair...'_ "Do you know his club The Underground?"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to go there, I just haven't got a chance to."

"Well go there this Friday at 9:30."

He tilted his head to the side, "Why?"

"To get a proper thank you." Itachi honked the car horn once again, "I'm coming!" I yelled to him rolling my eyes.

"I'll be there then." Gaara said with another soft smile.

I gave him a soft smile of my own, ignoring how my heart once again fluttered, "Okey. Later!" I called to him as I walked away. I then turned my attention and glare to the older man that as sitting behind of the wheel of the car I was now getting in, "Really? You couldn't have waited a few more minutes?"

He shrugged, "I could have, but that would take all the enjoyment of annoying you." He ruffled my hair as we began to drive.

"Doesn't that go against your whole 'i-want-to-help-all-the-crazy-people-of-the-world' or something?" I grumbled glaring at him.

"Doesn't apply to family." Itachi grinned. _'Great.'_ I thought sighing. "So who was the red head that looked like Sasori?" he asked.

"That's his nephew Gaara. He kinda saved me from Sakura. " I told him.

"I didn't know he had a nephew… and what's she doing now? Would you like me to talk to her?"

"As much as would like her to jump off a cliff, no. I'll deal with her... somehow... anyway, how are things going with your crazy people?"

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Most of them are doing good. I'm still working with Kuernai." He sighed, "She still hasn't gotten over loosing Asuma…"

I blinked, "Really…? It's been over a year…"

He nodded, "And she's due sometime next month."

"Has Hinata been staying with her?"

"Yeah. And when she can't, Shikamaru's there when he's not in school or working."

The car grew quiet as they pulled into the drive way of the house.

"Did you get any comments on your Simba look?" Itachi asked unlocking the door and walking into the house.

"I got the odd stares and snarky remarks." I told him following him into the house and sitting on the couch, laptop in hand. "Someone actually did know what I was going for."

"Pudding cup?" the raven asked from the kitchen.

"Duh! A pack please."

Itachi walked back to the living room, handed her the pudding packs and sat beside her, "Who figured it out?"

"Gaara." I said pulling up FaceBook onto my laptop and open a pack of chocolate pudding.

"The guy from earlier?"

"Yep. We're chemistry partners and- oohh! I have friends requests!" I said clicking on the link.

"He seems like a nice guy…" Itachi said shrugging.

"Oohh no. don't even think about it Itachi."I told him, already knowing what he was thinking.

"What Alex?"

"Just.. no. " I said growing quiet. "It just wouldn't work…" _'Now or ever…'_ I added mentally. I heard Itachi sigh and he kissed the top of my head as he stood up.

"I'm going to go grab a shower." He said walking upstairs. I sat in silence and ate my pudding cups. Glancing at my reflection in the screen of my laptop, I closed it.

_'Like anyone would want to like me…'_

Naruto's POV 

I looked over at Gaara who seemed to be staring off into space, _'I wonder what he's think so hard about…'_ picking up a pillow, I chucked it at him, "Hey! What are you thinking about so hard?"

Gaara picked up the pillow that landed on the floor and put it back on the bed, "It's nothing."

"Don't lie to me Sabuku." I said glaring at him.

He rolled his eyes, "Alex never told me why she was dressed up like Nala form the Lion King."

_'She did look like her…'_ "Maybe that's just her thing. You like you have your dark eyeliner, Kyuubi's hair having to be in perfect spikes."

"Maybe…" he nodded lying back on the bed.

"So what are you doing this Friday?" I asked, not really wanting to go to the club alone.

"Heading to my uncle's club, why?"

"What's the name of it?" I asked wondering if it was the same place he was thinking of.

"The Underground…" Gaara answered giving him a weird look.

"I'm catching a ride with you then."

"Why are you going?"

"Sasuke said he was playing there and I wanted to see how well he could play." I told him, "Why are you going?"

"Alex invited me. I got Sakura off her back, so in order to thank me; I think she's going to sing something."

A bit of an awkward silence passed between them.

My mind began to drift off, thinking of the events of the day. But no matter how hard he tried, he could stop them from going to the raven._ 'Before he acted like he wanted to rip my throat out. Now he's being… well halfway decent.'_ I thought lying opposite of Gaara. _'And the way he face lit up when he was talking about Alex, he was so cute. Wait! Cute? Where did cute come from?'_ I shook my head, _'I doubt Kyuubi talks about me like that… I wonder what Kyuubi would think of Sasuke.' _I blinked at the direction my thoughts were going, _'Where is all this coming from?'_

"Hey guys dinner's- Whoa! Who died?"

I sat up and saw Kyuubi standing in the door way, "What do you want?"

"Dinner's ready. What's up with you two?" he asked not use to see us like this apparently, though neither was I.

"Thinking." Gaara yawned getting up and walking down stairs.

"Naruto? Thinking? Now I know the world's going to end." My older brother laughed.

"Oh shut up." I said pushing him as I walked out of my room an down the stairs, "Hey mom!" I called.

"What?" she asked walking into the dining room with a pot of rice.

"Could I go with Gaara to his uncle's club?"

"Which uncle?"

"Sasori." Gaara answered, "Every other Friday he does a Teen Night. Different bands and singers come out and play."

Mom nodded, "I don't see why not. Are you going to stay the night with him?"

I looked at Gaara who shrugged, "Yeah, I'll head home with him Friday after school and then chill there till Saturday or something."

"Okey." Mom nodded smiling sweetly sitting down, her face then grew angry as she yelled, "Minato get down here! Dinner's ready!"

Dad's voice called from up stairs, "But honey-"

"Dinner! Now!" Were the commands.

"You think he'd learn to be down for dinner…" Gaara commented getting himself a bowl full of rice.

"Where do you think Naruto gets it from?" Kyuubi asked getting himself some food.

I laughed, but then thought about what was said, "Hey!" I shouted glaring at my brother.

"Exactly." My best friend and older brother said with a sigh.

Mom let out an aggravated breath, "Minato-!"

"I'm here! I'm here!" the blonde man said sliding into the kitchen holding his hands up as if he was surrendering to the police.

"About time." My mom muttered shooting him with a glare as he kissed her cheek the glare softened into a playful one.

"So Naruto, how's your keyboarding going?" dad asked taking his seat at the head of the table

I nodded, "Pretty good. I have some music, but no words have really come to me to go with them."

Gaara smirked and I could sense what he was going to say, "I'm sure Sa-" I kicked him under the table stopping his words and shot him a glare as if to say: 'Don't say a word.' The red head just shrugged and continued eating.

"_How did it come to this? How did I know it was you? It was a bad dream, asphyxiated watch me bleed. The life support was cut, the knot was too tight. They push and pull me but they know they'll never win…__"_

"Sorry." The red head muttered, "Excuse me…" he nodded before going into the hall and answering the phone.

_'Who could that be?'_ I wondered, stuffing my face with rice. _'Mmm… rice.' _I grinned, Gaara came walking back just as quietly as he left and I gave him a questioning look, but he shook his head as if to say: 'Later.' I shrugged and continued to eat my food happily.

Alex's POV

I opened another thing of chocolate pudding as I happily browsed through the internet on the laptop sitting in my lap. _'Man I love pudding…' _I thought grinning.

_"This night's a perfect shade of Dark blue (dark blue) Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you…"_

I smiled as I answered the phone, "Hello brand new mommy!"

The woman on the other line laughed, "Yes, yes."

"How's my darling baby boy doing?"

"Yasuo is doing just fine. He's actually the reason I called you.

I grew worried, "What? Why?"

"Calm down honey. Me and Nagato want go out for a night and we were wondering if you could watch him."

"Of course I'll watch him!" I said, "Do you even have to ask?"

Konan laughed, "So I can drop him off after school?"

"Yes, yes you can." I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

There was faint crying in the back ground, "Yasuo's hungry, I better go."

"Okey! See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Closing the phone, I sat it on the bed beside me and turned back to my laptop where a video was done loading. I pressed play and listened to the song. _'Hmm… I like. I do believe I have found a new dance song.'_ I thought.

"_How did it come to this? How did I know it was you? It was a bad dream, asphyxiated watch me bleed. The life support was cut, the knot was too tight. They push and pull me but they know they'll never win…__"_

"When and where?" I answered knowing the ringtone and knowing what they were calling for.

"You free Thursday night?" the soft but angry voice asked.

_'Let's see… today's Tuesday… Yasuo's coming over Wednesday…'_ "Yeah, I'm free. Is it a good race? Because last race was nothing, I beat him without breaking sweat… literally."

"I think you should have a good race." I could hear the smirk the man's voice, "Want me to put the works on your car?"

"Of course! Keep my baby in line Hidan."

"I will. Pick you up around ten?" he asked

"Sounds good. Same place as always."

"See you then."

Before I could say anything back, the line went dead. "Don't say bye or anything..." I muttered putting the phone back down.

"Hey Alex!" a voice yelled.

"What Sasuke?" I yelled back to him.

The raven popped into my room, "Do you know what math home- Geeze girl, have you had enough pudding cups?" he asked looking at the table beside my bed where nine, now ten empty pudding cups lay as I dropped the one I was eating to it.

"Yes I do and no I haven't."

"What was it?" he asked walking further into my room.

"Page 28 On Your Own number five A through D." I read from my arm where I had written it.

Sasuke fell back onto my bed, "Are the teachers trying to kill us or something? It's only the first day of school and we're already loaded down with homework."

"That's exactly what they're trying to do." I pushed him with my foot, "And who said you couls lay on my bed?"

"Me." He stated, pointing at himself.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes, "Hey! Konan's bringing the Yasuo over tomorrow!"

"I'm going to watch him too. You are not going to be a baby hog this time." Sasuke said pointing at me angrily with a glare.

"But I _like_ the Yasuo."

"I like him too, but I want to watch him."

I sighed, "_Fine_….."

We sat in silence for a little while. I notice that it seemed like Sasuke was thinking extremely hard on something, curious, I questioned him about it.

"What's wrong with you?" I pushed him with my foot to snap him out of his daze.

"Hm.. oh it's nothing…" At my blank and doubtful look, he sighed, "I can't get Naruto out of my head…."

"The blond Chem partner?"

"Yeah. And I don't know why! It's like he randomly pops into my head with his shiny blonde hair and bright blue eyes!" he thought about what he has just said, "Did you hear how I just described him?"

_'Awh… Sasuke...'_ I thought smiling, "Sounds like somebody's got a crush." I said in a sing-song voice

"Really Alex? A crush on that… blonde ball of energy?" he questioned.

I shrugged, "Hey, it didn't work with the 'emo' or the 'ladies man' type. I mean look what happened with Suigetsu."

"Yeah, you didn't have to bring him up." He aid giving me a blank look.

"I'm just saying." I held up my hands defensively, "And you need to do something about your little pink headed fan girl." I told him angrily.

"I've done told her I don't want to go out with her…"

"What you need to tell her, is that you're gay and all of this will be taken care of."

"Well you think she would take a hint after what, two years of rejection?"

I gave him a blank look, "The girl can barely pass English and that's the easiest subject we have."

"That's only because you grew up learning it." Sasuke said.

"I can't help I was brought up learning both languages." I shrugged.

"Oh yea, I'm a need some help. We've got a quiz next Thursday."

"No problem. I'm always here." I told him, "So when are you going to talk to Naruto?"

Sasuke glared at me from where he was lying back, pervious up from his earlier rant and sighed, "I don't know… what about you and that red head?"

I froze mid opening another cup of pudding, but recovered before I thought Sasuke noticed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Itachi told me you were talking to him after school today."

"That man cannot keep his mouth shut…" I muttered thinking horrible things to do to the older Uchiha.

"Well?" Sasuke prompted.

"There's nothing to talk about." I told him.

"You were talking to him about Mind's Eye and Tachi told me that talking to him. Like having a human conversation and not just you know whatever you usually do…"

I pushed him roughly with my foot, almost making him roll onto the floor, "You make it sound like I don't talk to anybody ever."

"Well you don't." he said, "Besides me and Itachi, which don't count cause were family, Hinata, Shika and Kurnei on her not crazy days are they only people you talk to."

"Thank you Sasuke for that amazing confidence boost that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!" I shouted sarcastically.

"But really, you should talk to him." Sasuke said ignoring my sarcasm.

"Only if you talk to Naruto." I said child-like.

"You've got yourself a deal." The raven said without a moment's hesitation holding his pinky finger out.

I was a bit taken back by this and blinked, but seeing that he was up to the challenge, it made me feel a bit more confident, "Deal." I said taking his pinky finger and locking it with my own with a smile.

* * *

There's Chapter 2. Like I said it isn't all that reat, but it builds the story a little bit.. maybe...? *sighs* i don' know.

My head adn nose are seriously stopped up at the momment and I feel like crap... so I'm going to get some coffee and wait for your wonderfull reviews so I can feel a little bit better... SmileyFace.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright! Here is Chapter Three for everyone! I don't know how I really feel about this one... not a whole lot happens.. Things WILL happen in the next chapter. I PROMISE you that. And I never go back on my promises because that is my ninja way and I'm going to be quiet now... [it's one in the morning and i'm no where near going to sleep... don't judge me..]

Um... Oh! Thank you all who reviewed! And put this on alert and put ME on alert, that made me all sorts of happy inside. AND If you ever wondered what my OCs look like, you can hit up my profile and there's a link you can go to to see them.

Now I'll let you go read.

* * *

Chapter Three-

Gaara's POV

_'Should I tell Naruto about my drag racing?'_ I wondered falling back on said boy's couch that was in his room,_ 'Nah, he'll probably go into a spaz attack.'_

"Hey, what was up with you at dinner?" Naruto asked walking into his room, closing the door behind him and switching the light off. Before jumping on the bed, he turned on the lamp across the room for a little light.

"Temari was just calling to fuss at me." I told him.

"She's cool with you staying the night right?"

I nodded and yawned, "Yeah, she didn't have a problem with that. I just forgot to do the dishes before I left."

"Okey." Naruto said stretching as he crawled under his orange covers.

"What's with you and orange?" I asked, always wondering.

"What's with you and brown" he gestured to my brown blanket I was currently wrapping up with.

"Touché." I said after a few minutes causing Naruto to burst out laughing.

A few moments of silence fell between them.

"Crap!" the blonde shouted sitting up in bed.

"What?" I asked leaning my head back over the arm rest where I was looking at him upside down.

"I forgot to do math homework." He answered.

"Why not? And no you can't copy mine." I said already know what he was going to ask.

"Aw! But Gaara!"

"No you should have done your homework."

"Why do you hate me?" the blonde asked being overdramatic as usual.

"I'm going to bed now." I said turning me back towards him.

"Gaara!"

"I can't hear you." And true to my word, I put my headphones in from my iPod that was sitting on the table in front of me. I shook my head as I heard Naruto huff and grumble to himself. _'Will he ever learn?'_ I wondered, _'Probably not.'_ Ignorance by Paramore blasted in my ears as I attempted to go to sleep.

The Next Day:

I yawned and ran a hand through my hair, _'I really need to get some sleep tonight if I'm going to racer tomorrow…'_ I thought walking into chemistry and to my seat.

"Hey Alex." I said as I sat down.

"Hey." She said glancing up from her notebook.

_'She looked up from her notebook. I think I'm getting somewhere...' _I mentally rolled my eyes, _'I've been hanging around Naruto way too long...'_"So how's Mind's Eye coming?"

"Uh… pretty good. I've got…" she seemed to count in her head, "I dunno how many more chapters to go. But I'm at the part where everything falls apart."

"Why does everything have to fall apart?" I asked slightly confused.

"So the pieces can be mended by their love for each other." Alex told e simply.

"I see what you mean." I told her nodding.

Alex nodded and begun to right once again, her hand moving across the page as he thoughts became words. Her other hand reached into her pocket and brought out- _'An apple slice?' _"Are those the apple slices from lunch?"

She froze, the apple slice half way to her mouth, and glanced at me, "No… okey yes." Before I could say anything else, she pointed her pen at me somewhat menacingly, "Don't judge me." She said and went back to writing and eating the apple slices.

_'Wouldn't dream of it…_' I thought opening my notebook as Mrs. Gaza walked to the front of the class to begin her lesson. All the while, I couldn't help but sneak glances at Alex.

Sasuke's POV

_'Kilograms to pounds… liters to milliliters… centimeters to yards to- oh forget it! All this is making my head hurt…'_ I thought shaking my head and moving my lyric notebook on top of my chemistry one. A beat began to play in my head and I wrote the words that seemed to flow with them:

_When I look up at the sky  
The stars, see, are sparkling  
Each giving off its own light  
Like the people on this planet  
Yeah, so I, too  
Want to shine particularly bright  
I close my eyes and make a vow in my heart  
And entrust my dreams to that shooting star…_

"Got what you're going to sing Friday?"

I looked to my left to see the blonde looking at me from where he leaned against his left arm so that he was facing me, "I've already told you, I don't sing."

"But I wanna see what you've got!"

_'Does he ever give up?'_ "You can see what I've got with my guitar playing."

"Oh come on!" the blonde seemed to shout.

"Naruto!" Mrs. Gaza called shooting the blonde and evil look for interrupting her class, "Stop talking!"

"But-"

"You need to focus more and pay attention!"

Naruto's jaw dropped and he stared at the teacher. I shook my head at this as I went back to writing and Mrs. Gaza went back to her lesson.

"So is that a new song?" he asked not five minutes later.

_'Really?'_ I wondered rolling my eyes, "Yes, yes it is."

"Are you going to play it Friday?"

"I don't know..." I could feel my eye beginning to twitch.

He seemed to read over my shoulder which caused my eye to twitch even more, "You should, it looks like a really good song."

"Do you _**ever**_ be quiet?" I asked louder than I intended and looking at the blonde before me.

The class went quiet and to look at us, Mrs. Gaza included.

"Sasuke is there a problem?" she asked.

"No Mrs. Gaza. Just go on with your lesson." I told her sighing.

She looked at the two of us for a second longer before she went on teaching and I went back to my notebook to write in peace. That peace was broken by a certain blonde that was sitting beside me, "You seem like a very angry person." He commented.

_'Seriously? He's still at it?'_ "Alex has said the same thing about me." I said glancing at him. I watched him as he seemed to just stare at me. _'I don't know whether to be flattered or creeped out...'_

"You are not going to have enough time to finish this today, so take it home and do it for homework! It is due Friday!" the woman at the front of the class shouted at them.

"Why must she always yell?" Naruto and asked at the same time.

I froze and turned to the blonde beside me who was busted out laughing, making me smile a bit in return. _'I like his laugh… it kinda makes me want to laugh…'_

The bell rung.

"See you tomorrow!" he called packing his stuff in a flash and meeting up with his red head friend who was waiting a bit impatiently by the door. I watched him as he once again laughed before disappearing out the door.

"Crush… Crush… Crush… one two three four! Nothing compares to a quiet evening along, Just the one-two of us, who's counting on that never happens-"

"Shut it Alex." I told my best friend who was now standing beside me as I was packing my bag. She continued to hum the song with a smirk on her face as we walked down the hall, all the while, Naruto's laugh ringing in my head.

Naruto's POV

I stared up at the sky as I walked from the building, glad that school was out. The bell had rung not too long ago, so there were a few students still standing around and talking with their friends.

"You better not hog the baby this time Alex."

"But-"

"No buts. You're at my house, so I get baby rights."

"Fine…"

I looked on at Sasuke and Alex as they were walking out of the building together. Sasuke reached in his pocket and pulled out a set of car keys.

"Oh!" Alex reached for the keys, "Can I-?"

"No." the raven told her holding the keys away from her.

"You mister, are a bid meany! And for that, you're going to get the baby!" the brunette said walking further ahead of him.

"Alex! You are not hogging the baby!" Sasuke called after her, but she kept walking, "Alexandra!" he yelled running after her.

_'He seems so... alive... now. Not angry like he is in class.'_ I thought as I watched the two of them, _'And what baby are they talking about?' _he wondered.

"You know it's not healthy to stare."

I jumped at hearing Gaara's voice beside me, "Why are you so quiet? I swear…" I muttered.

"Did you talk to him?" he asked, ignoring my question.

"Yeah, but he got very angry with me, but hey I did get him to smile." I said with a thumbs up.

"That's good." He nodded, "And I realized something today."

"What?"

"I need to stop hanging around you." The red head stated.

"Huh? Why?" I asked taken aback.

"Because I was think like you earlier." He said, "Alex looked up from her notebook when she talked to me today and I was like, 'Progress.' You know much like you usually do."

I laughed relived that it wasn't something that could end their friendship, "That's the magic of me!" I grinned, "Hey! Are you coming over?"

"Nah, Temari will kill me if I don't get home and do something around the house."

I nodded in understanding, "Alright." A silver mustang pulled up in front of the school, "See you later."I told him recognizing the car as Gaara's uncle's. The man behind the wheel had a semi-bored expression and he glanced to his watch his features matching that of Gaara's except, he had brown eyes.

"See ya." Gaara waved walking towards the car.

Waving to the man in the car, I walked to the student parking lot to my black jeep Cherokee where I climbed in and head home. As I pulled into the driveway I saw that they only person home was my mom.

"Hey Naruto." She said from the kitchen as I took off my shoes at the door and walked into the house.

"Hey Mom." I said dropping my bag on the couch and walking into the kitchen.

"You're alone for once. I figured Gaara or Kiba would be with you."

"Gaara did want to be murder by Temari and Kiba has to help his sister at the animal shelter the rest of this week." I told her, stealing a piece of tomato that she was chopping.

Mom gave me a glare and went back to chopping, "So how was school today?" she asked.

"It was good." I nodded, "Though I got yelled at by Ms. Gaza… again."

"What for this time?" mom asked with a sigh.

"Okey so my chem partner is kinda real quiet and you know I had to try and get him to talk a little more. But then he gets very angry and yells at me… and then Mrs. Gaza yells at both of us for interrupting her class. "

"Was there a reason he was quiet?" she asked taking what she had cut up and placed it in a bowl. She then began to cut up a cucumber.

Well he has this notebook with lyrics in it and I told him that I was going to go hear him sing and he's like I don't sing and I'm like I think you need to so then he gets angry."

"Maybe he's not use to people asking about his writing." Mom shrugged.

"But his lyrics are amazing! He wrote this one song called 'What is love?' oh man, it made me want to cry. But when I complimented him on it he gets all snarky with me!" I ranted.

"Honey, not everyone is an open book like you are. Look how long it took you to befriend Gaara. You ended you in the hospital twice because of the fights you got in with him."

I sighed, "I guess you're right… oh! Speaking of him, apparently I'm rubbing off on him."

Mom put the chopped cucumbers in the bowl and moved to the lettuce and asked, "How so?"

"He's dealing with the same thing with his chem partner. She's really quiet and according to him writing all the time too. He couldn't get her to look up from her writing before, but today he did and was like, 'Yes!' well… basically anyway."

"That's a good thing, is it not? You need to try and get people to open up so they won't be alone." She said wisely.

"You're right." I nodded.

"Aren't I always?" she asked with a laugh.

I laughed along with her as the door opened to show my dad, "Hey dad." I called as he did the same thing I did upon entering the house.

"Hi honey." Mom greeted him.

"Hey guys." He said ruffling my hair and walking around the counter where I was sitting across from where mom was standing to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Want to go out for a quick game before dinner?" he asked me bouncing a soccer ball on his knees.

"No ball in the house." Mom reminded us.

"Let's go!" I shouted taking the ball from him and running outside, _'Ah, nothing like a good game of soccer.' _I thought with a grin.

Alex's POV

"Awh! Look at you! You look cuter than the last time I saw you!" I squealed holding the eighteen month old baby.

"I don't think that's possible." Sasuke said rolling his eyes and taking the bag from Konan.

"Shut your face." I told him a smile on my face in a baby voice, my eyes never leaving Yasuo.

Konan laughed, "Don't you two be fighting in front of my baby now; he hears enough of that around Kakuzu and Hidan."

"You let them to around my baby?" I gasped holding said baby closer.

"Its kinds hard when we live in the same house." Konan reminded her.

"Oh yeah… I forgot that…" I muttered.

"So we'll be here to pick him up around ten-ish?"

"Pein's with you?" I asked a smile on my face.

She nodded, "He's in the car."

"He better get his pierced self out here."I walked over to the door that was still open and glared towards the car, "You get yer butt over here! I wanna hug."

The driver's door opened and a tall oranged haired man stepped out. All around his ears were pierced along with a few on the outside corners of his eye brows; he wore a suit of all black except for a tie the color of his hair. "Will you just watch my child?" he asked annoyed.

I handed Sasuke the baby and came running outside. Pein gave a smirk and held his arms open to receive my hug that he knew was coming. "I'm going to take care of your baby… but you may not get him back."

"I better get my son back." He said.

"I'll think about it." I laughed pulling away.

He shook his head, "Come on Konan or we're going to be late."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She called walking over to us, "Thank you again Alex."

"It's no problem!"

She smiled, "Alright then. Be good." She said kissing the top of my head.

"Shouldn't you be saying that to Yasuo?" I asked.

"Nope." She grinned before her and her husband got in the car and drove away.

Smiling a bit, I walked back into the house where Sasuke was laid out on his back in the floor of the living room; Yasuo was in the air being held up by his arms on knees giggling as the raven made airplane noises. "Having fun?" I asked closing the door.

"Yes in fact I am." He answered sitting up and letting the baby roam around freely, "Did Itachi say when he was going to be home?"

I shook my head, "Nope. I think he said something about hanging out with Deidara."

"I swear why doesn't he just go ahead and ask him out already?" Sasuke asked walking through the living room and the dining room to reach the kitchen.

"I'm sure he's waiting for something... or he's just being him." I shrugged helping Yasuo stand and followed behind him as he chased after Sasuke who was opening a pack of cinnamon rolls and placing the on a sprayed pan.

"He's probably just being him." He said placing the pan in the oven. The raven then opened the fridge door, "Pudding cup?"

"Of course!" I grinned taking the four pack of pudding he handed me and grabbing spoon from the drawer beside the fridge. "Come on Yasuo." I called to the child who followed along behind me to the living room and sat on the couch.

Sasuke picked up the remote from the table before sitting down himself and turning the TV on, "So, do we wanna watch Spongebob, Jimmy Two Shoes or Hannah Montana?" he asked looking at the TV guide.

"Jimmy Two Shoes!" I shouted.

"Shoes!" Yasuo shouted after me in his cute baby voice.

"That's right!" I grinned pulling him into my lap and cuddling him. I held up the small spoonful of pudding I had and held it out to him, "Pudding?" I asked.

"'udding!" he giggled happily as I fed him the chocolate treat.

"Don't give him chocolate! He'll be bouncing off the walls."

"No he won't." the raven gave me a doubtful look, "Okey, well if he does then he'll be with his parents by then… at least hopefully…"

He shook his head and leaned back, "So songs do you want to do Friday?"

"Um… I want to do Unbreakable and… what's that song you were working on that I really liked?" I said snapping my fingers trying to think of the song.

"Don't Let Your Enemies Become Friends…?" Sasuke supplied for me.

"Yeah! That one! I want to try that one."

"What?" he asked shocked, "We've only practiced it once. We aren't-"

"Relax Sasuke. You wrote the song I'm sure you know how to play it and I've basically memorized all the lyrics in your notebook." I told him, I turned to Yasuo, "Isn't that right? Sasuke's just being silly."

Said person rolled his eyes and stood up, "I'm going to go check on my cinnamon rolls." He said walking to the kitchen.

"Hey! What's up with you and cinnamon rolls?" I yelled towards him.

"What's with you and pudding cups?" he yelled back.

I was quiet for a minute, _'Always gotta have a comeback...'_ "Touché… Touché… " I yelled nodding.

"'udding!"

Grinning, I fed the baby in my lap a small spoonful of the chocolaty goodness, "It's good isn't it? Yes it is." Yasuo giggled causing the pudding to begin dribbling from his mouth, "Sasuke bring me back a paper towel please?" I shouted at him.

"Gotcha!" he called.

After a few minutes he walked back into the living room, napkin in one hand and a pan of cinnamon rolls in the other. He handed me the napkin and sat the pan on the table before sitting down himself. I thanked him as I wiped the little boy's mouth, fussing over him back a mess. Sasuke gave a small smile, "You know you're going to back a great mom." He stated icing a cinnamon roll.

"Yeah, like I'll find someone who wants to be with me…" I muttered eating my pudding glumly.

"Alex-"

"So what were you and Naruto arguing over today?" _'Maybe I can distract him…' _I thought not wanting to take the conversation where he was going to go with it, "You hardly ever argue."

"He was going on and on about my songs and asking question after question..!" he let out a sigh and fell back to the couch, cinnamon roll in hand, "I don't know what it is with this guy… he's just so…" he made some kinda gesture with his hands, "Ugh!"

I laughed at my best friend's frustration as he stuffed a cinnamon roll in his mouth, "I seriously think you have a crush on him."

He gave a blank stare and finished eating his snack, "You're joking?"

I shook my head, "It could be one of those 'I love you' 'I hate you' relationships."

Silence fell upon us as he rolled his eyes and began to watch TV. I sat Yasuo on the ground so he could freely roam around. Sasuke snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah, I've got to work tomorrow so Itachi'll be picking you up." I nodded and frown upon realizing that I had eaten all my pudding cups. Sneaking a glance at the raven, I saw that he was into the TV and I took the distraction to snatch a roll from the pan along with the icing and dashed off the couch to the living room.

"Alex Lee! Give me my cinnamon roll back!" the raven shouted.

I quickly iced the desert in hand and shoved half of it in my mouth, peeking around the corner I saw Sasuke glaring at me from the couch, "What are you talking about?" I asked mouth full.

"Bitch." He muttered.

"Bad Sasuke! No cursing in front of the baby-Ah!" I let out a yell as Sasuke launched himself off the couch. I ran to across the living room to where Yasuo was playing in front of the TV and picked him up, "Innocent bystander!"

"You would use a baby as a shield?" the raven asked in disbelief.

"If it keeps you from killing me, yes."

He shook his head, "And that's why you're my little sister." He said with a small smile.

I grinned at him, but the grin faded as I remembered, "Crap! We have Chemistry homework…"

"You do know It's not due till Friday, right?" Sasuke told me sitting on the floor where the little boy was previously.

"But if I don't do it now, it's not gonna get done." I told him sitting down beside him on the floor.

"And you're not going to do it are you?"

"Nope!" I grinned as he shook his head and we began watching TV and playing with Yasuo.

* * *

Welp... there it is for you. Was it horrible? Was it okey? I know there was bunches of grammer mistakes and i'm sorry for those... you would think with growing up learning this that I'd be able to use it... ^.^' Anyway, reviews are veryvery loved. and as always any ideas you want to see happym, songs you want to see pop up, tell me! I want you all to be apart of this story!

Now i'm off to go eat chocolate pudding and strawberry poptarts and watch Phineas and Ferb. Laterz. *two finger saltue*


	4. Chapter 4

So here is Chapter Four! Man it took me forever to type this. Had some major writer's block. Than and my friggin' ex-boyfriend jsut broke up with HIS girlfriend and now he _**wont leave me alone**_**! ***eyes twitches* Iwould go into a rant, but I know you want to get to teh story..

I don't know how I exactly feel about this chapter... It's... idk. We get some talking between Naruto and Sasuke, them finding things out about each other that they would think the other would like and/or do. And going to tell you now. I know NOTHING about cars.. Well i know a bit but... Yeah. So when it gets to the race part, bare with me on it. IF any of you have some tips on like what cars and all to race I will gladly love it if you would tell me.

I think that's about it... Yeah...

HappyReading!

* * *

Chapter 4:

Sasuke's POV

I was brought out of a halfway decent sleep by screaming. Shooting from my bed, I ran out of my room and to the room across from mine, already seeing Itachi running my way. Once I opened the door, I found Alex tossing and turning in her bed. The room was almost completely dark, safe for her laptop that sat opened playing The Let Down by The White Tie Affair as the visualizations played across the screen.

I ran to the bed and attempted to rouse her from her nightmare she appeared to be having. "Alex! Alex wake up!" I shouted.

Her hazel eyes snapped open darting around as she shot up in bed, chest heaving with uneven breaths and tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Sas- Sasuke..?" she asked her normally loud voice quiet.

"I'm right her Ally." I told her just as quiet. Itachi walked into the room and was standing at the foot of her bed.

"She was walking away and wouldn't stop!" Alex said franticly recalling her dream, "No matter how many times I told her to stop mom wouldn't. She just left and-and there was laughing in the background.." her voice had begun to crack and she busted out into tears.

I pulled her close and held her, running a comforting hand through her hair, "Its okey."

"The-The voice said it was all my fault.. It's my fault that mommy left…" she looked up at me, the look on her face nearly broke my heart, "It _IS_ my fault isn't it? Dad said so!"

"No Alex! It is _NOT_ your fault." I told her, growing angry and holding her closer, "Listen to nothing that man says, okey?" Alex continued to cry and I looked up at Itachi who looked as though he wanted to commit murder, I felt I looked much the same.

"They're getting worst." He stated quietly shaking his head.

"I know.. I know…" Sighing, I gently laid Alex back on her bed and under her covers. Her even breaths, save for the hitching of her breath of every now and then from her crying, signaling she was asleep. _'This is going to be a long day…'_ I thought getting up from the edge of her bed and walking across the room to the lamp, turning it on before walking back out.

Later At School:

True to what I had thought earlier, it was indeed a long day. Not only did we have a quiz for math AND chemistry, both subjects I hate, but we had to stay an hour longer in chemistry due to technical difficulties that just had to happened right at the end of the hall his next class was. And of course the blonde wonder took full advantage of that extra hour to question me on my music.

"So what's your favorite song?"

Letting out a sigh, I propped my head on my fist and answered him, "Probably I'm Still Here by The Goo Goo Dolls."

"The song from Treasure Planet?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah…"

"Man I LOVE that movie! I use to watch it all the time. You know what, I'm going to go home, find it and watch it."

I just stared at him, _'He's so… I don't even know!' _"I like it too. Alex has it in her Almighty Movie Wardrobe as she calls it."

"What?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side

_'How can he go from being so annoying to so cute…? I mean seriously!'_ "She has this giant wardrobe filled with movies. Just about every Disney movie there is is in it."

"I'm going to have to go to your house and raid a wardrobe."

I let out a laugh, "Go for it. I'll try to identify your body once Alex is done with you."

His eyes widened, "_Never_ mind then." He chuckled nervously, "I'll ask her very nicely to let me borrow them…?"

Shrugging, I told him, "That could work. Try it with a pack of chocolate pudding; you'll probably get whatever movie you want."

Before he could question my statement, the bell rung.

"Alright go to class everybody! Homework is due tomorrow!" Mrs. Gaza all but shouted at us.

"Crap…" Naruto muttered, hurriedly packing his bag, "Talk to you later Sasuke!" he said throwing his bag over his shoulder, "GAARA!" he called to the red head who shook his head, "But Gaara!" the rest of the conversation was lost to me as they walked into the hall.

"Sasuke, do you love me?" I heard Alex ask sweetly.

_'This can't be good…' _"You know I do Alex." I said picking up my bag, slinging it over my shoulder and beginning to walk away, Alex following along behind me.

"Do you love me enough to let me see your-"

"Nope." I answered before she finished the question.

"I hate when he does that…" she muttered to herself, "But you don't even know what I'm going to ask!" she stated a bit louder.

_'Of course I do. I've known you since we were what, eleven?' _I thought to myself rolling my eyes, "Then what we're you going to ask for?"

"Oh! Um.. I wanted to see your… lyric notebook! Yeah! You know take a peek at the new songs you're working on and-"

"Ally, you're a horrible lair." I stated interrupting her once again.

"Please Sasuke! Let me see your chemistry homework?" she begged.

"No. I had to suffer through and so will you."

"Ugh!" she said dramatically throwing her hands up in the air, "Fine. Let my brain explode! I see how much you love me." She muttered stomping off to class.

I shook my head at my friend's action. Seeing the difference of how she acted around me and in class, really made me wonder if the girl was mentally stable. _'But then again she's my friend, of course she's not.'_ I thought following her to English, "Oh goody, my favorite subject." I muttered sarcastically.

Later That Day:

Okey so my day has gotten a little better as I bad my way to work. It may sound a tad strange hearing someone my age saying that they enjoyed their part- time job, but I honestly can say I do. Zack's Coffee House was a great place to work. It was a family owned business that wasn't all that busy, the people were nice and the pay was pretty good.

The smell of coffee instantly brought a small smile to my face as I walked into the restaurant, "Hey Shukaku." I greeted the man behind the counter. He was 18 and had shaggy light brown hair that hung in his topaz colored eyes. As always, he wore an outfit of all black with his tan vest that bore his name tag.

"Hey Sasuke, school a drag as always?" he questioned seeming to sense me relaxing as I walked further into the café.

"Was it?" I questioned him. "I thought Chemistry was suppose to be about chemicals and making this explode not math." I walked behind the counter and picked up an apron.

"That's why I chose to be home schooled. I got to do a whole bunch of crazy shit… even though it did almost burn down the house twice…" he said reminiscing, "I guess that's why my dad kicked me out of the house.. That and he caught me and this guy making out the couch."

I raised an eyebrow at my boss, "And who was that?"

"You know I don't even remember now. I think he's name was... I don't know it was some American guy. I swear, they are the best kissers." He said, "You should totally try it."

"We'll see." I said blinking. Walking over to a few empty tables where cups sat, I begun to gather the dirty dishes and clean off the table, only vaguely listening to what was going on around me. About the time I zone back into one of the conversations, I heard Shukaku was talking.

"I was wondering if you were going to come visit me. I've been manger for a week and this is the first time I've seen you."

"I'm sorry man. Blame blondie over there, he's the one who's been keeping me." Another voice that I didn't recognize said.

"Hey! It's not my fault you're a lazy bum!" another voice said, but one I recognized.

_'It can't be... can it?_' I wondered walking to the front of the café where a man who looked about Shukaku's age with bright orange hair. He, much like Shukaku, wore all black except he had a jacket of orange on; beside him stood none other than the blonde wonder himself, Naruto.

"Sasuke! I didn't know you worked here!" Naruto said, his face brightening up from its mad state.

Shukaku looked at me, "You know him?"

I continued to walk to the door that led to the kitchen and sat the mugs in the sink, and then I began to bang my head against that wall, _'This is _ssoo_ not my day.'_ I thought.

Naruto's POV [a little while before the cafe]

"Why do I have to go with you to your friend's job?" I asked grumpily, not at all happy with my older brother. As soon as I had gotten home, he dragged me out of the house, to his car and now to this… _'A café? Really? He dragged me to a ca-friggin'-fe?'_

"Because alright shorty." Kyuubi said, reaching down to ruffle my hair.

I knocked them away, "Hey, we can't all be freakishly tall like you and dad okey? Besides, I don't even like coffee."

"They have other things besides coffee." He said rolling his eyes and opening the door, "They have tea, hot chocolate, cookies-"

"Cookies!" I grinned walking in the café and looking the display of sugary goodness, _'I swear these things rank right up there with ramen.'_

"Hey Shukaku." My brother greeted the man behind the counter.

The man gave him a playful glare, "I was wondering if you were going to come visit me. I've been manger for a week and this is the first time I've seen you."

Kyuubi held up his hands in defense, "I'm sorry man. Blame blondie over there, he's the one who's been keeping me." He said jabbing his thumb in my direction.

"Hey! It's not my fault you're a lazy bum!" I yelled at him defensively and crossed by arms, a pissed of look on my face. Glancing around the room, I saw I familiar head of raven hair and my face brightened, "Sasuke! I didn't know you worked here!"

The raven stopped for a moment as Shukaku, I think he name was, asked, "You know him?" Sasuke didn't answer the question, but kept walking towards the door that was behind the counter.

"The bastard!" I shouted glaring at the door he had walked through.

"So you do know him." Shukaku said with a smirk.

"Yeah, he's my chemistry partner." I said with a pout,_ 'And I was actually starting to think he was decent…'_

"It all makes sense now."

Not only me, but my brother gave the man a strange look, both of us tilting his head to the side, "Huh?" he questioned.

"No wonder Sasuke's grumpy when he comes into work. If you're anything like Kyu over here," he nodded his head to the orange haired man, "Then I would be too."

"What does that mean?" Kyuubi asked crossing his arms.

"One- you ask way to many questions, two- you get annoying when you ask to many questions and three- you have a habit of starting." The brunette man listed on his fingers.

I glanced up at Kyuubi who was twitching his nose and turning his face away from me, but not before I caught a glimpse of pink,_ 'Was my brother blushing? Nah, it was a trick of the light.' _I then thought about what was actually said, "Wait a minute! I'm not annoying."

"Yes you are." I heard three voices say. 'Wait, three?' looking around I spotted Sasuke walking back with a rag in hand, beginning to wipe down a few tables.

"Why don't you two have a seat." Shukaku said motioning to the tables that were open. Not a lot of people were in the cafe, only about five people. A man in a business suit sat in the back laptop open, two women who were giggling to themselves, another man, this one in casual clothes sat across from a woman who was reading a book in the small sitting area there was off to the side. "Sasuke, why don't you take their order?"

I could sense the coldness of the glare that the raven sent the man as he followed us to the table Kyuubi had sat to, "How can I help you?" he grumbled.

"Aw, come on Sasuke, you gotta be friendlier the that." I grinned at the raven who twitched his right eye, "Um.. I'll have three sugar cookies and three chocolate chip cookies."

"You sure it's safe for him to have all that sugar?" Sasuke asked Kyuubi with a smirk.

"Probably not, but I don't have to deal with him, me and Shukaku are heading to the movies. Ain't that right?" Kyuubi called to the brunette.

"Huh? Oh yeah, movies. We're gonna see The Karate Kid."

"Aren't you a little old to be seeing that..?" the raven questioned my brother.

"No, just like we're not too old to see Toy Story 3." Kyuubi stated proudly.

Shaking his head, Sasuke asked, "So what do you want?"

"I cup of hot chocolate. And tell Kaku not to skimp on the marshmallows."

"Alrighty then…" the raven said his head and walking away.

I watched him as he walked away and noticed that he had an extremely effeminate build, the apron not really helping at all making him look even more like a woman. It was just his build, it was how soft his skin and hair appeared to be. _'Wait... why am I thinking about him like this..?'_ I wondered to myself.

"You gonna stop quaking anytime soon?" Kyuubi asked a smirk on his face as he leaned his head on his open palm, "If this is how I looked when I looked at Kaku, no wonder it annoyed him."

Snapping out of my daze, I looked at my brother, "Why'd you stare at him?"

Kyuubi shrugged, "He was interesting." Was all he said before thanking Sasuke for the mug he sat in front of him.

"Cookies!" I shouted looking at the plate the raven sat in front of me. With a grin I began to happily munch on the sugary dessert. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke give a small smile as he shook his head and walked away. Most people think I'm dense and don't pay attention to things and that's partly true, but I do pay attention to people and how they act. It's how I got me and Gaara to become friends. "Hey Sasuke!" I called to him, "Can I get a thing of hot chocolate too?"

"Sure." I heard the raven say. Not much longer a cup was sat in front of me. I grinned in thanks and took a sip of the drink, spazzing a bit as I almost burned my tongue. Shaking his head once again, Sasuke muttered, "Idiot."

"Sasuke, we've got a fresh batch of cinnamon rolls up." Shukaku called.

I watched as Sasuke's eyes lit up and he, as calm as one can, ran to the counter staring at the pastries that we're on the counter. _'Who would've though he liked cinnamon rolls?'_ I asked myself with a small smile as I watched him load about three onto a plate, take a mug from the brunette man and sit at a table in the back near the window, not too far from where we we're sitting.

The raven's eyes lit up as he began to munch on the cinnamon roll and to my dismay, his feet begun to swing happily and he opened a book that shocked be even more. _Harry Potter and the Half- Blood Prince _the spine of the purple and black book. _'He is not seriously reading Harry Potter…'_ But he was. I decided I would have to ask him about it later as my brother slapped me upside the head and said that it was time to go.

Alex's POV

I slipped on my flats and locked my bedroom door. Making sure I had everything, I walked over to the window that was open and climbed out on to the roof that was under the window. From there I walked across the roof to the tree next to the house and climbed down to the ground. I glanced back at the house to check that no one had heard me.

They hadn't.

Taking a deep breath of the night hair, I skipped happily down the street where I saw a silver and black Honda Accord. I walked to the passenger's door and climbed in, "Ready to see an amazing race?" I questioned the silver haired man behind the wheel.

"Fuck yeah! I heard the kid you were racing is pretty damn good. You may have your work cut out for

"I heard the kid you were racing is pretty damn good. You may have your work cut out for out."

"Right." I scoffed rolling my eyes. Turning the radio up louder I listen to some rock song that was playing and began to dance around the car, trying to get rid of some of my excited energy. I use to do this to get rid of my nervousness when I first started arcing, but now I had grown use to it and looked forward to the races.

Hidan chuckled as we drove to the out skirts of the city where a warehouse sat in front of a long road that went straight for about three miles then made a sharp right turn before circling right back around. The car was parked and they made their way to the back of the building. Despite the run down look of it, on the inside everything was only the best of the best in mechanics and technology. The bottom level was filled with motorcycles and cars of every shape and form while the higher level was set up as a mini entertainment area complete with a large flat screen TV, three large couches and five easy chairs.

"Ally!" a hyper voice shouted.

"Tobi!" I shouted back waiting for the hug that I knew was coming. A rather tall man, a few inches shy of six feet, came running from the higher level and attacked me in a hug, picking me off the ground and spinning me around. He wore a mask that was orange and had a swirl on it. Looking at the mask made a question pop in my head.

"You do have my mask ready?" I wondered eager to see what he had came up with. The raven nodded excitedly and ran back up the stairs. The only way anybody would let me race was if I wore a mask so every race Tobi decided to make me a different mask. Every one he's ever made me was sitting on a self along with the picture of my car I won the race with.

I first got into racing only because I really needed the cash. I hated having to always borrow money from Sasuke and Itachi. Even though they said they didn't mind, I didn't want to feel like I was imposing. One day after a long day of having to deal with my sober father (another story in its self) I was randomly roaming the streets at about midnight when I came across a street race that was happening. Racing had always interested me and I watched race after race. Hidan had noticed me watching and questioned me about it. And as they say the rest is history.

"Now where is my baby?" I questioned with a grin on my face.

"Where he always is, where the fuck do you think he's at?" Hidan shouted from the couch where he was watching music videos if I wasn't mistaken. I nodded and began to walk under the second floor, through a door to the far right and let out a happy sigh.

_'Hello my baby.'_ I thought staring at my pride and joy. Sitting in the middle of the small offset room was a dark purple 1969 Dodge Challenger. Slowly I began to circle the car before sliding into the driver's seat, the cool black leather a welcoming feel. _'It's has been way to long since we've raced.'_ It truly had been a long time since she had race, almost six months in fact. I took a deep breath, ready for my race.

"Here you go Ally!" Tobi shouted running in the room and handing me the mask.

For a second I just stared at the mask, it was simply amazing. _'He's really out done himself.'_ I thought. The whole mask it's self was a shiny, almost glowing, black. Around the right eyes was a beautiful silver butterfly that was at an angle as if we flying; its wings reaching to about just over the nose. Purple music notes and stars glittered the rest of the mask like it was a sky.

"This is beautiful Tobi." I said hugging the man.

"Thank you! Tobi's a good boy!"

"Of course Tobi is." I said grinning at him before donning my new mask.

"_Ally, time to get ready." _Hidan said over the intercom that was link throughout the warehouse.

"That's my cue." With that I hopped into my car and started it up. Grinning like the Cheshire cat at the purr of the engine. The garage door opened and I begun to pull out but I was stopped by Tobi who handed me a CD case with, though I couldn't see it I felt it there a grin. Pulling out of the garage I drove around to the front to where a huge crowd of people had already gathered and parked beside a tan 2009 Nissan Skyline GT-R. _'Your fancy car ain't got nothing on my baby.'_ I thought with a smirk.

The silver haired man lazily made his way to the middle of the road. I kept an eye on him and placed the CD in the player, waiting for it to load. Giving him and thumbs up to prove I was ready, I took the car out of park and keep one foot on the breaks and the other over the clutch I grinned as I heard the song begin to play, _'Thank you Tobi.'_ I thought watching as he raised his hand.

_"There is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself."_

One finger.

_"There is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself."_

Two fingers.

_"There is nothing you can DO that I have not already done to myself."_

Three fingers.

_"Oh no, there is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself!"_

He dropped his hand and I was off about the time the song began picking up.

_"Never wanted to dance with nobody, not you!_  
_Never wanted to dance with nobody but you,_  
_Never wanted to dance with nobody but you-_  
_wouldn't take "no" for an answer, you fucking bitch!"_

The song its self seemed to drive me to accelerate even more than I already was. Choosing the right times I would shift gears. I glanced to my right where my opponent was right in line with me._ 'Not for long.' _I thought smirking as the curb came around. Having taken this curb many of a time, I knew exactly when and where to shift gears as I circled around to head back to the warehouse. Glancing in the rearview mirror I saw no sight of the car._ 'Didn't think you could-' _my thoughts stop as I heard a honk. Looking to my right once again I saw that the car was in line with… again.

Apparently they knew when and where to shift gears too.

Seeing this only made me angrier and I began to push down more on the gas, urging the car forward. Okey so I was just a bit completive. But it was a race and you had to give your all and that's exactly what I was doing. So there was a little angry behind it, as long as I won the race all would be good. I kept my eyes fixed on where everybody was lined up on either side of the road. _'Here comes victory.'_ I thought, punching the gas for all it was worth. I saw a flash and I turned to the right sharply to where I was facing the direction I had just came from. I turned the radio down, smiling as It's Gonna Be Me began to play, wanting to hear my winning.

Boy was I in for a shock.

"It appears me have a tie."

My smile faded as I heard the words. Throwing the door open, I stomped over to where Hidan stood with the camera in hand. "That's bullshit!" I shouted.

" 'Fraid not Ally. The proofs in the picture." The silver haired man said handing the camera over to me. And true to his word my car and their car were exactly the same. I snatched my mask off and tossed it on my car and shoved the camera back at Hidan.

"Bullshit." I muttered entirely stomping over to the other car. _'How dare this guy tie with me?' _Okey not only was a bit competitive, but I was also kind of a sore loser. Don't sue me! Loosing sucks. Tying sucks even more. The guy was stepping out of his car and I caught a flash of red. Soon I was staring into aquamarine eyes. _'It's Gaara…'_

"Oh shit…" was the only thing I could mutter.

Gaara's POV

I listened as the silver haired man announced that the race was a tie. I could live with a tie. It wasn't winning, but it wasn't loosing either. The driver of the other car furiously got out of his car and I notice he wore a mask. _'That's not odd at all…'_I thought. The driver exchanged angry words with the race propter at which he showed him the camera. The camera was shoved back at him and the mask was thrown to the car and I saw long hair and a very angry face. _'Oh… it's a girl... oops.'_

As I was stepping out of my car I came eye to eye with chocolate brown eyes that he would recognize anywhere. Her eyes widen and she muttered, "Oh shit..."

"Alex?" I questioned, making sure I wasn't seeing things.

"Um… yeah…" she said a bit nervously, "That was… a good race. You're the first person to almost coming close to beating me."

"Oh really? What are you undefeated or something?" I wondered aloud.

"Yep."

My eyes widen, "Your undefeated?" I questioned.

Alex tucked some over her bangs out of her eye, "A year and a half running."

_'Who would have EVER thought? There is more to this girl then meets the eye.'_ "Well congrats on your winning streak." I nodded to her.

"Thanks." She said scratching the side of her forehead, "So want something to snack on? I know after I race, I get the munchies."

"Sounds good." I told her with a small smile and followed her into the warehouse that was not at all what I thought it would be. I stood for a minute and simply gawked at how nice everything was inside when the outside looked like it did. _'No wonder she would hand out here, it's her in building form.'_

"Gaara, food's up here." Alex called from the higher level. I climbed the steps and walked to where she stood in front of a fridge. She picked up a four pack of pudding cups and left the door open as she walked a little further to a drawer and picked a spoon out of the drawer. "Help yourself to whatever's in there." She said opening the pack and then opening a cup of pudding.

"Thanks." I said looking in the fridge. There was five more packs of pudding sitting beside, "Hey, can I have a pudding cup?" I glanced up at Alex who stared at me for a minute, seeming to fight an inner battle, and then nodded. With small smile I picked a pudding cup that was out of the back and took the spoon she handed with a nod.

"We can go sit over here." She said walking over to the sitting area that was there. A man sat in a chair at a table off to the side, money all around. "Kakuzu, will you put that money down for like five seconds?" she rolled her eyes as the man gave her the finger without looking up from the money. There was an awkward like silence that fell.

A door open and footsteps were heard walking across the garage and up the stairs. I chose not to pay attention because Alex didn't. "Tobi where's my paint you borrow- **ALEXANDRA LEE**!"

Alex froze, her chocolate brown eyes wide, her spoon hung limply from her mouth, "Dei, I can explain." She said slowly.

"Oh you're going to do a lot of explaining to Itachi once I get you home." The blonde man said much like a mother, complete with his hands on his hips.

"NO! You can't tell 'Tachi! Please don't. I worry then enough as it is..." Alex said a bit sadly.

_'What does she mean?' _I wonder. I could feel the anger that the blonde had for the brunette fade away, replaced with understanding.

The blonde let out a sigh, "I won't say anything to Itachi or Sasuke if you get your little butt back home right now." He said.

The brunette girl nodded and stood from the couch we we're sitting at, she looked at me apologetically "Sorry to race and leave but…" her voice trailed off.

"It's okey. My sister would shot me if she knew I was here, so I know what you're going through."

With a small smile she waved to me, "See you in Chemistry." She said before following the blonde man down the stairs and across the garage. She was stopped by another man, this one wearing an orange mask. Who handed her the mask she was wearing. I watched her as she grinned hugging the man and then was ushered out the door by the blonde.

_'Just what are you hiding…?'_ I wondered eating the chocolate pudding thoughtfully.

* * *

And there you have it! As always:  
-Sorry about grammer and spelling I suck at it.  
-Any ideas of some sort you have, send on my way. I love to hear what you all have got!  
-Review! They make me oddles of happy inside. Like Naruto when he gets a bowl of ramen after a really long misson.

Oh! Question: I'm contemplating another story. [I know, I know I need to stick to the ones I ahve but, tell my mind that!] It's going to be Kingdom Hearts [AkuRoku ofcourse!] and I want to know; Should I or Should I not put an OC in the story? It would help my brain greatly if you all would help me decide! =]

I'm off to attempt to sleep. I swear I'm turning into Gaara... Laterz. *two finger salute*


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my Jesus! This chapter was friggin' murder to write! I'm not kidding you! Actually all of my stories are becoming really hard to write. Because I have.. I have... Writer's Block! There I said it! I have Writer's Block and it's killing me! T^T So this is the reason none of my other stories have been updated. You you do read my other stories, please send me ideas! Cause I don't know what to do!

Like I said, this chapter was murder to write. It took me like a week and a half just to write it and I'm not sure how I like it. But I felt bad that I haven't updated, so here's another chapter!

As always:

Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes

And I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter Five

**Alex's POV**

I yawned and rubbed a hand down my face, careful not to swear the heavy make up I wore. Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

"Alex, you look like crap." he stated as we walked down the hall from the lunch room.

I gave him a blank look, "Thank you very much." _'As if I didn't know that...'_

"I didn't mean it like that. Did you have another nightmare?" he asked concerned stopping me in the hall.

Letting out a sigh, I gave him a half smile, "No. I just didn't sleep that well."

"Why didn't you come get me or Itachi?"

At this I looked away, "'Cause I didn't want to bother either of you..." _'I've bothered you enough.'_ "OW!" I rubbed the back of my head and shot a glare at the raven beside be, "Purpose?"

"What have both me and 'Tachi told you?" he said crossing his arms, "You. Are. Family. And don't ever think any different." he slung and arm over my shoulder, "Now let's get to class before Gaza yells at us." he said walking into the classroom.

All I could do was smile and follow my best friend into the room. _'I'm glad you think that way Sasuke..'_ I thought walking to my seat I gave Gaara who looked about as tired as I did, "I see I wasn't the only one who didn't get any sleep."

Gaara sent me a small smile of his own and I ignored the way my heart seemed to jump, "Yeah. After the blonde that took you home came back he gave me quite the yelling at and then Tobi insisted I help him paint a mask for myself which brought that blonde and my uncle, who showed up, into an argument on what art was."

"I am so sorry to have left you there with them. I can't believe Deidara yelled at you." I dropped my head to the table. "He can be a tad protective."

"I felt like I was a child again and Temari was yelling at me for sneaking cookies before dinner..." he grumbled with a pout.

_'I never thought a pout could look so cute! No stop it Alex..'_ "Yeah Dei has took it as his responsibility to be my 'mother' since mine isn't in the scene." I said settling a little more comfortably on the table.

"Where's your-"

"Okey everyone! Time fore class to begin."

_'Thank you Ms. Gaza...'_

"Now get your homework out."

_'I hate you Ms. Gaza!' _I shot up and franticly looked through my bag for my notebook. Once I found it I searched it for the sheet we were suppose to finish. _'Crap!'_ I yelled looking at the blank paper. _'Why did I choose to write Mind's Eye rather than to my work?'_ glancing at Gaara, I saw that his was sitting on the table, "Gaara, could you do me the biggest favor in the history of ever?"

"And what is that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Could I copy your homework?" I asked sheepishly.

He gave me a smile and I once again ignored how my heart seemed to jump, "Sure. Just don't let Naruto know I let you though. I'd never hear the end of it."

"Your secret's safe with me." I told him and begun copying the work.

"As is yours." he said reaching in his bag and bringing out my mask. "Tobi told me to give it to you."

I quickly took the mask and carefully shoved it into my bag, hoping Sasuke wasn't paying attention to me, "Thank you." I told him with a grateful smile before I set to copying my homework. Though I could shake the feeling that Gaara was looking at me. Sure enough when I glanced up he was, "Is my makeup smeared or something?"

Gaara shook his head, "No your makeup's fine. It's just you seem really interesting."

"I'm not. Whatcha see is whatcha get." I said with a shrug moving my hair in front of my face to hide my blush.

"I don't think so." Gaara said. "I saw a whole different side of you last night, I want to know that side better."

_'Oh no you don't...'_ I thought handing Ms. Gaza my homework and not looking at Gaara.

**Naruto's POV **

_'CrapCrapCrapCrapCrapCRAP!' _I mentally yelled as I searched my bag for the homework sheet that I had yet to complete. I had planned to steal the sheet from Gaara's and copy it, but of course he had forgotten all about it.. or got distracted.. he couldn't really remember exactly which. _'YES!'_ he cheered as he pulled the crumbled paper from the bottom of his bag.

"Could you have made anymore of a mess?" a voice asked.

I looked to my right and saw Sasuke pushing the pile of notebooks, papers, folders and odd assortment of thing closer to what I deemed to be my side of the table. He pulled out his lyrics notebook as I thought to name it and what I took to be his chemistry notebook and homework.

"I probably could have, but I needed a little bit more stuff." I told him with a grin at which he shook his head at. The grin turned into a frown as I heard Ms. Gaza shouting at us to get our homework out. "Crap..." I muttered looking at the blank sheet of paper in my hand.

"Want to copy mine?" The question caught me off guard and I stared at the raven, _'Did he really just offer me his homework...?'_ he must have to took my silence as a no, for he shrugged and begun to slide the paper back in his folder, "Never mind I just thought-"

"No! I want to copy it!" I pleaded reaching in the general direction of the paper. He once again shook his head, but nonetheless handed me the paper. "ThankYouThankYouThankYou! I'd hug you if I didn't think you'd punch me or something!" I said furiously beginning to copy the homework as the teacher began to make her rounds.

"So you're not as dense as they say?" he asked with a chuckle as he opened his lyrics notebook.

"Of course I'm not- wait! Who says I'm dense?" I asked catching on to the question but still not looking up from my task, 'I'm a show them dense. Just wait.'

"I've over heard a few people. You know the story, big bad jock not being that smart." he shrugged seeming to reread what he had written, tapping a beat with his pencil.

"I'll have you know I'm smart where it counts." I told him defiantly.

"Like where?"

_'Of course he was going to ask that..'_ I mentally rolled by eyes and cursed himself, "Like in English!" my grades weren't the highest of the high in English, but the weren't that low either so, it was a plausible excuse.

"Right." Sasuke said, the tone in his voice saying he didn't believe me. "Gaza's coming." he muttered sliding his open notebook over to me.

"Okey." I said managing to right the last bit of information down before discreetly sliding the raven's homework in his notebook and my in the folder on top of the pile of stuff.

"Naruto do you have your homework?" the short woman asked, he grade book and red pen of doom, yes I say it's the red pen of doom because every teacher has one and they decided your fate.. at least in grades that is.

"Right here!" I grinned opening my folder and handing her the sheet, "Here's Sasuke's too." I took the paper the raven passed over and handed it to her, crossing my fingers under the desk hoping she couldn't tell that they were almost exactly alike. Though where the raven used bigger words and longer explanations, I opted for going for the simpler approach; using smaller words and less explanation.

She signed both their papers and made a note in her grade book that I thought meant they got a hundred before going to the table in front of us. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and slid Sasuke's paper back over to him, _'That was close...'_

"Just don't tell Alex I let you copy it. She would murder me." Sasuke said putting the paper in it's proper place. I let out a laugh, assuming he was joking but stopped at the look on his face, "No, seriously she'll kill me. She baked me 2 dozen rolls of cinnamon rolls last night. She doesn't bake and I didn't give her my homework."

My eyes widen, "Alex sounds like a very scary person..." _'Scary doesn't even begin to describe it! More like terrifying!'_

"She can be sometimes, but I still love her.. for some odd reason." he said with a small smile before reaching in his bag and brought out the book I saw him with yesterday. Then he was about half way through it, now he looked as though he only had a few chapters to go.

"Why are you reading Harry Potter? I didn't really peg you to read stuff like that." I asked tilting my head to the side, _'I thought he'd be one of those vampire obsessed people what was the name of those books...'_

He looked at me with a small smile on his lips, "What? Expect me to be reading Twilight?" he asked.

I looked a bit sheepish, "Yeah kinda." _'Can he read minds or something?'_

"Well your half way right."

I blinked,_ 'Dude! He's reading my mind!'_

"I am reading Twilight Saga. But after I read the Harry Potter series. I want to see the which one's actually better. It's all Alex's fault..." he grumbled and was that a put on his face?

"And how is it her fault?" I asked amused that raven was actually pouting.

"Okey so maybe it's not her fault, but she's read all the Twilight and Harry Potter and wants to have a movie night to watch the Harry Potter and Twilight movies." he explained. I opened my mouth to say that not all the movies were out when he held up his hand, "I know the all the movies aren't out, but this is Alex weren't talking about so..." he shrugged.

I couldn't help the smile that made it's self known on my face. The way he spoke of the brunette was like he thought an older brother would think of a little sister. Thinking she was annoying, but loving her nonetheless._ 'Why can't Kyuubi be like this? He's just so.. ugh.'_ "So what're you gonna sing tonight?"

"Alex wants to do Unbreakable and one of my new songs that we've only practice twice. I really don't want to do it, but she ganged up on me with the friggin' baby and-"

"Wait baby? What baby?" I vaguely recalled the two friends arguing over a baby a few days back and wondered if this was the same baby, _'Who's baby?' _

"My brother's old collage friend's baby. We babysit him from time to time." Sasuke explained.

For some reason I could actually imagine him sitting in the floor with a small child. He wanted to say more, but of course Ms. Gaza picked now to want to start teach me. I really don't know how we went from wanting to rip each others throat out- okey so maybe that's a little strong, but you know what I mean- to talking like we've old friends.

All through the rest of class I couldn't help but watch the raven. Now not in a stalkerish creepy way, but in that trying to get how someone ticks kinda watching. When I started wanting to know how he ticked I'll never know, but for some reason... he didn't really feel like a bad thing. If he noticed my staring, he didn't say anything which I'm kind of glad for. I mean what was I going to say if he asked, 'Oh I was just watching you for the heck of it! Don't mind me.' yeah, I could see that going great.

The bell rung and I began to stuff the mountain of stuff on the table back into my bag. I heard a chuckle and looked up to see Sasuke looking at me and shaking his head. Grinning at him I said, "You better bring your singing voice tonight!" I told him.

He rolled his eyes, "For the last time, I do not-" he let out a sigh and with a small smile he said, "Bye." before walking towards the door only to be attacked by Alex on the way out.

I was so busy watching him leave that I didn't notice Gaara standing right beside me before he spoke, "Are you trying to look like a stalker?" he asked, scaring me so bad that I jumped and almost tripped over the chair behind me. Almost being the keyword for I used my reflexes to catch myself.

"You know it should really be illegal for you to be that quiet. I'm serious, it's not human." I told my friend as I zipped up my book bag and tossed it over my shoulder, "Let's go get to math."

"And he avoids the question by talking about school." Gaara said in a narrator voice.

"Shut up. It's not weird to watch someone. You were watching Alex." Gaara blinked and glanced away, "Yep that's right I saw you. So what's up with you two?"

"What's up with you and Sasuke?" Gaara asked as they made their way down the hall.

Yes we were being children about he situation, but if you can't be a kid with your best friend, who can you act like a kid with? "Come on, let's get to math before we're locked out... again." I said pushing him playfully towards the general direction of our last class.

**Gaara's POV**

"If you don't come on Sasori's going to leave us." I said rolling my eyes at my blonde friend was was still looking through my closet. Neither of us really knew what kind of club it was and my uncle dearest wanted to be a jerk and not tell us, so we had to try to figure out exactly what to wear. I settled for a simple black shirt and a pair of gray skinny he had found at the bottom of his closet, forgotten. "I told you what you had on was fine, now get your ass out of this room."

He was currently wearing a pair of lose fitting black jeans and a white tank top. "Alright!" he said grabbing a shirt that he had previously thrown on the floor and held it up before making a face and dropping it again and looking in the closet.

Sighing, I pinched the bridge of my nose, already tired and the night not even starting. Don't get me wrong, I love the stupid blonde like a brother... you know that brother you sometimes don't want to claim, but then something compels you to claim him and it makes him more annoying. "Just grab the Batman shirt put it on and let's go." I told him pointing it said shirt that was sitting on the chair by my desk.

"Hey! I forgot you had that shirt!" Naruto said picking up the shirt and putting it on, "Alright! I'm ready."

"About damn time." a monotonous voice said from my door way. There stood my uncle leaning against the door jam, arms crossed and a cigarette hanging from his lips. He wore a pair of black jeans, a black tank top and a white short sleeve button down shirt signaling that he had not long got off work, "Go get in the car."

"You know Temari's going to kill you if she finds out you're smoking in the house. " I told him with a smirk. Never me nor my uncle we're scared of many things. But it was a mutual agreement that my sister scared the shit out of both of us so we worked together not to piss her off.

"She's off with that guy she met at the cafe. The really lazy one that looks like he has a pineapple on his head." Sasori said trying to think of his name.

"Oh you're talking about Shikamaru." Naruto said ruffling his hair as he walked to the door.

"Yeah. That's him. So I have free rein to smoke." he said with a shrug, leading them down the stairs and out the door to his car.

"And if she smells the smoke in the house?" I asked, already having a feeling a knew the answer.

"I'll blame it on Kankuro." he said with a smirk over the roof of the car before climbing in. Naruto and I followed suit.

The drive to the club was only about ten minutes. On the outside, the club looked none out of the ordinary, just The Underground written in graffiti. It was only until we had gotten inside that it looked like a club. All the lights were off, but they might as well have been on with the stage lights and the lights that were shining different colors all over the club at a insanely fast speed.

Over half the large building was filled with the dance floor in front of a large stage that was a good five feet off the floor. A drum set, two guitars and three microphones were set up on the stage, but the owners of these were no where to be found.

"I've gotta go. I'll call when we're about to leave." Sasori said before walking away.

"Well this isn't awkward at all..." Naruto grumbled looking around the club.

I opened my mouth to say something but was stopped at hearing my name being called, "Gaara!" turning around I saw Alex making her way through the crowd. She wore a pair of black skinny with loose black tank top under a dress shirt that looked too large for her. Her make up was simply done, and her hair was in a half pony tail with her bangs hanging in her eyes and she wore a relieved smile, "You made it." she said.

"Yep." I said with a nodded, "Naruto, this is Alex, Alex this is Naruto." I introduced the two.

Alex waved a little and said, "Hi."

"Nice to meet you." the blonde grinned.

The brunette seemed to be about to say something, but changed her mind when she pointed at the blonde, "You're Naruto!" she turned around and shouted, "Sasuke get your ass over here." The raven made his way over to them fussing with his hair. Alex rolled her eyes and fixed what he couldn't. "I swear, you worry about your hair more then I do mine." she muttered and then turned to us, "And I spazz over my hair. Sasuke this is Gaara, Gaara this is Sasuke."

I nodded, "Hey."

The raven nodded also and seemed to grumbled something under his breath earning a smack up side the head from Alex. She turned to us, "Ignore Mr. Emo he grumpy because Itachi ate the last cinnamon rolls and we didn't have time to grab some."

_"Alex and Sasuke you're needed on stage."_ a voice called over the speakers.

"I guess that's our cue." Alex said, "There's some booths to the back where you guys can chill or you could stand in the crowd." She smiled as she grabbed Sasuke's arm him away. "See you after the show!" she called before disappearing in the crowd.

"Let's go stand in the crowd." Naruto said excitedly before he dragged me into the crowd not noticing me tensing. The thing is I'm not really one for crowds. Especially crowds where he hardly knew anyone. But before I could comment on anything, the light that were on the outskirts of the dance floor dimmed and the only lights were at the bottom of the stage.

_"Ladies and gentlemen give it up for Toxic Sparks!"_

The people around me began to go wild cheering for the band. He heard a few girls screaming, "I love you Sasuke!" and a few guys, to his surprise screaming, "I love you Alex!" for some reason hearing the latter didn't sit well with me. I didn't have time to think more on this for the sound of the band beginning to play interrupted me. I found that it was a song that I knew and liked a lot. _'Who would've thought...'_

I saw Alex standing at the front of the stage, her head bobbing in time with the music. Her eyes seemed to light up and the lights made her glow. She begun to sing as the music began to soften, "She lives in a fairytale somewhere to far for us to find. Forgotten the taste and smell of the world that she's left behind It's all about the exposure the lens I told her. The angles were all wrong now she's ripping wings off of butterflies."

Her voice grew soft as she sung, "Keep your feet on the ground." pointing to the stage, "While your heads in the clouds.." she gazed up at the ceiling before she snatched the mic out of it's stand and begun to walk around the stage, "Well go get your shovel! And we'll dig a deep hole! To bury the castle, bury the castle!" she repeated this once again and sung screamed, "Ba da ba ba da ba ba da!" before dancing around he stage happily.

I as amazed at the brunette's voice. It was simply amazing and almost put the actual singer of the song to shame. "So one day he found her crying, coiled up on the dirty ground. Her prince finally came to save her.." she shrugged, "And the rest you can figure out but it was a trick and the clock struck twelve. Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick Or the wolf's gonna blow it down." singing the chorus again she began dancing around the stage as she sung the bridge, "You've built up a world of magic because your real life is tragic, you've built up a world of magic..."

Alex sat Indian style in the middle of the stage as only the guitar and drums played softly, she swayed back and forth slowly and her eyes locked with mine, "If it's not real you can't hold it in your hands, you can't feel it with your heart and I won't believe it. But if it's true you can see it with your eyes oh, even in the dark And that's where I want to be, yeah!" The crowd begun to go wild as the chorus came around for a finally time, everybody knowing the words and singing along. I couldn't help but softly sing along myself, earning a grin from Naruto.

Soon it was only Sasuke playing the guitar. "Let me here ya!" Alex shouted clapping as Sasuke begun to sing and the brunette pumping up the crowd, "Ba da ba ba da ba ba da Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba Ba da ba ba da ba ba da Ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba Ba da ba ba da ba ba da Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba Ba da ba ba da ba ba da Ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba!" If I thought the crowd was wild before, it had nothing on now as everybody cheered the band. "Thank you guys!" she looked to Sasuke who held up a finger, "We've got one more song for you all to hear! Sung by no other then Sasuke!" she grinned at the murderous look the raven was sending her.

_'Oh, Naruto ought to love this.'_ I thought glancing at my blonde friend.

**Sasuke's POV**

_'I'maKillHerI'maKillHerI'maKillHer...'_ was the mantra in my head as I glared daggers at my friend. _'I can't believe she told them I was singing.' _Alex gave me a small smile ad gestured with her head at the crowd as I stepped to the center mic. Looking out at the people I saw the only head of blonde hair. Okey that was true, there was quite a few blondes, but none of them compared to the blonde who was currently grinning at him and giving him a thumbs up, _'I can't believe I'm doing this...'_

I nodded to the black and blue haired drummer who counted off the beat on the bass-drum before everyone joined in with their instruments and I sung, "I got a lot to say to you, yeah I got a lot to say. I notice your eyes are always glued to be keeping them here it makes no sense now.."

"Crush... Crush... Crush..." Alex sung softly into the mic before jumping up and all but screaming, "One, two three four!"

"Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone Just the one-two of us, who's counting on. That never happens I guess I'm dreaming again. Let's be more than this." I looked back out to the crowd, ignoring all the calls from he woman and found those blue eyes that I had found myself constantly thinking about, "If you wanna play it like a game, well come on come on let's play." I sang with a smirk, "Cause I rather waste my life pretending the have to forget you for on whole minute..." Alex joined be in singing the chorus.

I found that my eyes never left Naruto's. It was odd, but I didn't want them to. I liked looking at his eyes and the lights just seemed to make them glow even more then their own personal glow they seemed to have. Soon it was only be and the drummer playing, but it felt like it was only me and the blonde. Yes it may sound really sappy and cliché, but who said I wasn't? "Rock and roll, baby don't you know that we're all alone now? I need something to sing about. Rock and roll, baby don't you know that we're all alone now? I need something to sing about. Rock and roll, baby don't you know that we're all alone now? Give me something to sing about!"

The crowd and Alex joined me in singing the rest of the song. Once the last notes were played, the club was filled with cheers. I could have been hearing things, but I thought I vaguely heard a very loud voice yelling, "Alright Sasuke!" Before I turned around it hide the blush that choose now to make its self known. I unstrapped my guitar and put it on it's stand, but couldn't do much else for I was being dragged off the stage by Alex.

_'This is the downside to doing shows, she never calms down until she crashes sometimes around five in the morning..'_ I sighed and figured I should just face the inevitable. She wove us through the crowd with more grace then I thought my friend had. I always thought of her as clumsy, but it looked like when she wanted to get out of something, she found a way to do it.

"Gaara! Naruto!" she shouted waving to the two who were beginning to sit down at a booth. She flung her self into on side of the booth and dragged me along with her while the other two sat across from us, "So what didya think?" she asked the redhead, her eyes filled with something he had never seen before.

"You were great." Gaara said with a smile, "I do believe you could give Hayley a run for her money."

"I doubt that." Alex said, but a smile never left her face.

The rest of their conversation was lost on me as I felt someone looking at me. Sure enough, I looked in front of me to see Naruto looking at me with a giant grin plastered on his face. I grew suspicious of what the grin was about. So what do I do when I get suspicious? I got defensive. You see how the words kind of go hand in hand? "What're you grinning at?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

His grin seemed to widen, it it was possible, "I thought you said you didn't sing."

I opened my mouth about to go on a rant about how it was all Alex's fault, but said girl proceeded to try and push me out the seat, "Move! Me and Gaara are going to go dance and then get something for all us to much on." she said excitedly giving up on pushing me out of the seat, she just crawled over me.. yes literally crawled over me before grabbing Gaara's hand and running with him to the dance floor.

"I don't know why you said you didn't sing when it's obvious that you do." Naruto said.

I as not gonna blush at that. I was not gonna- crap I was blushing. Turning away to look around the club, hoping the blonde didn't notice the slight blush I had. If he did, he didn't say anything. _'Thank God.'_ I thought. "I guess I can sing pretty good." I told him with a shrug.

"Pretty good? Are you kidding me? That was great!"

Was he trying to make me blush even more? This is why I didn't like singing. People wanted to give you a lot of extra attention that could me avoided. Despite what people may think, I don't like attention. I would much rather fade to the back and watch everything that went on, "Well thank you." I said. There was an awkward silence that neither one of us knew how to break. Well I thought that until Naruto broke it.

"Wait I thought Alex was going to sing some song called Unbreakable."

"That's what she told me yesterday. But when we got home she said she wanted to sing Brick By Boring Brick. I knew she would have a fit if I told her no, so I said yes. Did we do alright on that song? We haven't really practiced that song very much."

"Alright? Man you have got to have more faith in your abilities. You were killing that guitar." he said with a grin.

I was saved from finding a way to hide my blush by Alex skipping over to the table, Gaara following behind her, "Okey so what do we want to munch on? Oohh! How about some nachos! Do you like nachos?" she asked Naruto and Gaara.

Gaara nodded while Naruto said, "Nachos are delicious!"

"Is it cool if we get like this giant thing of nachos to share? I don't mind. Sasuke what do want to drink?" she asked turning to me.

"I'll take a Pepsi and I don't mind sharing." I told her.

"Cool beans! What about you Naruto?" she asked turning to the blonde.

"The same and it's cool if we share. I would've probably stole some of Gaara's anyway. He hardly ever eats." he said with a shrug earning a smack in the back of the head and an eye roll from the redhead before they walked away to order. "You know Alex seems really..." his voice trailed off.

"Hyper, crazy, insane?" I supplied for him with a smirk.

"No! That's mean. I was going to say different. In class she's like really quiet and now she's... well not quiet and is almost bouncing off the walls." he said gesturing to the brunette who was bouncing with energy at the bar.

"This happens every time we play. She becomes a giant ball of energy and doesn't fall out until sometime like five in the morning."

Naruto gave me a sympathetic smile, "That's gotta suck. Let me guess, she keeps you up to entertain her?"

"Yep." I said dragging out the word, "But I think I'm going to call Deidara to come over so I can get some sleep. And possible get him and Itachi together." I said propping my head in my hand.

"Who's Deidara?"

"My brother's friend. They've each other since I think they were in high school. Dei's got the biggest crush on him and I know Itachi likes him back but he just won't ask him out." I explained.

"Why doesn't he just ask your brother himself?"

"Because one- he's a helpless romantic ans two- he doesn't want to ruin their friendship, personally I think they're both being idiots. I'm about ready to lock them in a room and let them out till one of them asks the other out." I grumbled.

Naruto busted out laughing and I couldn't help the smile that made it's way to my face. What? He has a nice laugh? "You know I could actually picture you doing that." he said through his laughter.

I laughed a bit myself and shrugged, "Whatever it takes." I said before Alex came skipping back over to them, a drink and huge tray of nachos in hand while Gaara carried two drinks himself.

"Nachos!" she said in a singsong voice sitting the tray down and climbing back over me to get to her spot and eating the chips. "Mmm... yummy!" she said.

Gaara settled himself in his seat once Naruto stood to let him in. we all sat in a comfortable silence as we ate the nachos. Sometimes someone who make a random comment or another, but that was the only conversation. And for some reason or another I couldn't help but sneak glance at the blonde. But it was okey because he was doing the same.. Right...?

_'Awh man... Alex is right.'_ and that thought alone scared me, _'I do have a crush on him...'

* * *

_So there it is.. What did everybody think...? If you didn't like it please tell me so... Nicely? Don't be a jerk about it. I'm open for criticism [at least trying to be]. Tell me what you didn't like and I'll se what i can do to fix it. If you did like it, tell me too! Casue it just may inspire me to update my other stories!

Oh and ideas! Tell me them! I like hearing what you all have to say!

Now time to stare blankly at the other stories I have open and try to write something... Wish me luck! *two finger salute*


	6. Chapter 6

So, for some reason this was really difficult for me to write. I don't know why, and I don't think it's my best work, but I was trying to update all my stories tonight... But it's just not working. T^T It makes me sad inside that I can't think of where to go with my other stories... No correction; I know where I want to go, I just don't know how to get there!

On to real life... I start school tomorrow.. It's really depressing. I thought my senior year would be great. I was DEAD wrong. My first semester's gonna suck. I swear I'd rather spend a whole semester with Orochimaru... and he creeps me out. I mean really, who has PE first block. PE first thing in the morning! Not friggin' cool AT ALL.

I'm shut up and let you all get to read this... Sorry for grammar, spelling and misplaced words as always. Happy reading.. Hopefully. *crosses fingers*

* * *

Chapter Six

**Naruto's POV**

"Dad, can we please stop the drills now?" I begged as I fell out on the bright green grass of the soccer field. "We've been at this for three hours straight, I think we got it!"

Not saying that we haven't been put through this kind of practice before, because we have. It was just that I was extremely tired and it was a Saturday. No sane person is conscious by will before at least noon... or that's how it is in my book anyway. Apparently, I wasn't the only one tired. About half the team had fallen out on the grass along with myself, the other half only still standing because of their pride. And yes my best friend Gaara was in this category. Though I saw him give a sigh that I read as, _'Oh fuck it.'_ before he sat on the grass and laid out on his back.

"I guess everyone's worked hard today..." my dad said, "Alright, practice is over for today." Shouts of praise went out through the field. "Remember, everyone needs to be at the field by six Monday afternoon." he remind us, gaining a chorus of "Yeah, yeah." from most of the team, knowing they need to be there early for their first game of the season.

I laid in the grass for awhile longer as I listened to my fellow teammates get up and make their way off the field. Closing my eyes, I decided to bask in the sunlight and slight breeze that was blowing. That was until the sunlight was block by a shadow. Opening my eyes, I saw my father standing above me. "What's up Dad?"

"You got a ride home?" he asked.

"Hey Gaara! Can you take me home?" I yelled loudly, knowing that he hadn't yet left the field and that it would annoy him that I had shouted. I got my answer by having a soccer ball hitting me in the chest. I serious wonder if my friend is human sometimes... "Yeah, I'm a chill with Gaara."

"Alright, see you at home." my Dad said before walking off.

"If your riding with me come one." Gaara muttered kicking me in the side before walking away.

Remember when I said that I wasn't the only one tired? Well Gaara was one of those people I was talking about. We didn't end up leaving The Underground until around two in the morning. On top of that Gaara's cousin decided he wanted to stop by and hang out. Why he wanted to hang out at two in the morning is still beyond me.. but moving on.

Needless to say my redhead friend was not a happy camper. Though he was use to not getting a lot of sleep, but that was usually for his own reasons. When it came to other people being the reason he didn't get to sleep... let's just say that he could hold a grudge. We walked to his tan 09 Nissan Skyline GT-R, _'Seriously. What is up with him and tan?' _and climbed in. We hadn't gotten out of the parking lot before my stomach growled.

"Hey Gaara can we get some ramen?" I asked.

"No." he answered flatly pulling out of the parking lot.

"But why?" Yes I was whining. But ramen is so worth the evil look Gaara was sending me.

"Because I'm not feeding your addiction and I'm driving."

"Then where are we going almighty driver?" I'm not to proud to admit that the glare my friend sent me scared the crap outta me.

"We're going to my cousin's work."

"You're not gonna kill 'em are you?" I really did not want to be an accessory to murder.

"As much as I would like to, no. I really want an espresso.. and some cookies." he muttered the last part and I didn't try to hide my grin.

"Oh so you can feed your addiction, but I can't feed mine. That's completely fair."

"I do not have an addiction." Gaara said pulling into a parking spot and turning the car off.

"The first step to acceptance is denial." I told him in a sing-song voice as I got out of the car, earning a smack in the back of the head. _'Let's get the guy his cookies already...'_ I thought rubbing my now sore head and walked into the cafe. It was then I notice that it was the same cafe that he had visited with his brother and that a certain raven worked at.

I watched as Gaara walked, though it looked more like a stomp even though I will never tell him this, to the counter and talked with his cousin. Deciding that their conversation wasn't that interesting, I looked around the cafe it was just going on noon, so there were very few people in the cafe. A collage student worked on his laptop and an older man sipped on his coffee as he read the paper.

There was one think that was out of place in the cafe. Over by the sitting area, the only thing he could see of the person that was sitting over there was their feet hanging of the side of the couch. The feet were covered in black and white toe socks that swung happily. I walked over to the couch to looked over it and was met with a familiar face. "Hey Alex." I said.

Slowly the brunette's eyes opened. I swear the glare she was giving was worst then my mother's and Gaara's combined and made me jump back from the coldness of it and the hate that was rolling of the young girl. She sat up and pulled her headphones to around her neck and let out a yawn. Before she could say anything, Gaara walked over.

"Here, I got you some sugar cookies. Shukaku said he'd have somebody bring you your hot chocolate when it was done." he said practically throwing the cookies at me.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who isn't a ball of sunshine." Alex said with a slight smirk.

"Oh." I watched as Gaara's scowl softened to some sort of smile, "Hey Alex."

_'Whoa...'_ I thought blinking slightly at the change in demeanor.

"Hi." she said giving a small wave and smile.

"Well I can tell I'm not welcomed between the two of you, so I'm going to go sit over here." I said walking over to one of the table that were higher then most of the tables in the cafe with bar stool style chairs and began to munch on my cookies, thinking to myself. _'I think Gaara has himself a crush. Well I thought the same thing we he was talking to the Matsuri and it turned out they were distant cousins..'_

"Here you go." a voice that I recognized said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Sasuke." I said with a grin.

The raven in turn gave me a tired smile, "Hey."

"Finally! Someone that acts civil towards me." I said. Sasuke rose an eyes brow at this out burst, "Gaara and your friend are just a little bit grumpy and are being.. well grumpy." Granted they both have a reason to be grumpy, but I possibly got the same amount of sleep as them but you don't see me trying to bite someone's head off.

"I'm sorry about Alex. She can me a bitch when she's grumpy." Sasuke said.

"Why aren't you all grumpy? You seem like you would be more of a grump then both of them combined." I questioned, finding that I do this a lot for he isn't what he appears.

"Because for some reason the less sleep I get the easier it is to wake me up, the more sleep I get, the harder it is to wake me up. Yes I know, it's odd. My brother's the same way... I think it's genetic." he said with a shrug.

I nodded and took a sip of the hot chocolate, "Ohmygwad this is delicious!"_ 'Dude.. this isn't just normal hot chocolate. It's like melt in your mouth amazingness.'_

"Thanks. Hot chocolate is my specialty." Sasuke said with a small nod.

Letting out a sigh of contentness, I downed about half the cup, "Can I wrap you up and take you home with me to make me hot chocolate all the time?" I asked with pleading eyes.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by another voice, "No you can't. He has to make me hot chocolate." Alex said glaring over the side of the couch at me. I stepped behind Sasuke to hide from the glare and took another sip of my delicious drink.

"Alex, stop scaring him." he said giving her a stern, yet concerned look. The brunette muttered something along the lines of 'Yes mother.' and laid back on the couch, Sasuke shaking his head at her, a caring look on his face.

_'He cares so much about her... It's so sweet. There not blood related, and yet he takes care of her like an actual big brother..' _A small smile made it's way to my face as I watched the raven. He must have sensed me looking at him, for he turned to me with a raised eyebrow and... _'Was that a blush?'_ I mentally shook my head,_ 'Of course not...'_

"What? Why're you looking at me?" he asked defensively.

"No reason. It's just really sweet how you look out for Alex like that. It makes me wish somebody would look out for me like that."

"Don't you have an older brother?"

"Yeah, but he likes to torture me more then help me. I mean seriously, I think I'm gonna end up in the crazy house." I told him shaking my head.

He gave me a small smile, "Oh trust me. I know what you mean. Try having a brother who is a psychologist." I grimaced and he nodded, "Oh yeah, he knows all the right buttons to push."

"I am so sorry." I told him putting a hand on his shoulder, "Hey! Anytime you want we can trade brothers! I'm sure they won't mind new victims." I grinned at his smile.

"No! You can't take 'Tachi!" Alex said with the most pitiful look on her face.

My heart almost broke right then and there, "Okey fine you can keep him! You stop looking like that! You're breaking my heart." I told her holding my hands up in defense.

"Okey." she said with a shrug before taking a sip of her drink and turning back to Gaara who was sitting on the arm rest of the couch she was lying on.

"Your friend is extremely mean. I liked her better when she had a music high." I pouted glaring at the brunette.

"Music high?" Sasuke asked me, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. You know how she was a giant ball of energy last night, I've dubbed it a music high."

I watched as he smiled and slowly nodded his head, "That's a new one. I'm going to have to remember that one."

"Sasuke! Stop flirting and get your ass back to work!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and then he shot a glare at the owner of the voice. "I've gotta go." he growled out before walking away.

Chuckling at the manger's misfortune, I begun to nibble on another one of my cookies when what Shukaku said actually registered in my brain. _'Wait... Flirting?' _Me eyes widened at this. _'He wasn't flirting... he was talking to me... wasn't he...?' _I was so caught up in my thoughts that I nearly jumped out of my skin when Gaara put his hand on my shoulder.

"Naruto, are you okey?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh yeah.. I'm fine.. ready to go?" I asked a bit distracted.

Gaara looked as if he didn't believe me, but let it go, "Yeah." he turned at Alex who was looking at us also, but the look in he eyes was... I'm not really sure exactly what it was, "Bye Alex." he said with a small wave. She waved back but didn't say anything. Slowly she put her headphones back on and turned back to her laptop that I could see was sitting in her lap.

I followed Gaara to the front of the store. He waved and said good-bye to his cousin I did the same. We were almost out the door when I almost ran into Sasuke. "You're leaving?" he asked.

"Uh.. yeah." I said. _'Of course he wasn't flirting with me. He was just being a nice guy.'_

"Oh. Well I guess I'll see you in chemistry." he said with a small smile, "Bye."

"Bye." I said following Gaara out of the door. _'Yeah.. he's just being a nice guy..'_

**Alex's POV**

"Thanks Sasuke." I called happily to my friend as he sat a large cup on the table in front of me. I giggled to myself and sipped at the espresso. Though I'd much rather be still in my bed, getting free coffee isn't all that bad of an alternative. At least in my opinion that is. I laid back on the couch I was occupying in the sitting area of Zack's Coffee House, my feet hanging over the edge as I slipped my headphones back on and pressed play. One of my new favorite songs blasted in my ears.

"_Go ahead and buy yourself a drink, cause you know you're deserving of it go ahead and cry yourself to sleep and think how you hate me so bad..." _I bobbed my head to the music as it played and browsed through the internet. Checking my email and Facebook, seeing if I had anything important. There wasn't. So I turned down my music a bit, just in case Sasuke needed something and closed my eyes, ready for a nap, feet swinging with the new song. _"It's been a while since the two of us talked. About a week since the day that you walked-"_

"Hey Alex."

I slowly opened my eyes and glared at the person above me. The blonde jumped back looking slightly frightened. _'Damn right he should.' _I thought. _'Really what does Sasuke see I him?' _I slid my headphones around my neck and let out a yawn. I opened my mouth to say something by was stopped by Gaara walking over, a scowl evident on his face.

"Here, I got you some sugar cookies. Shukaku said he'd have somebody bring you your hot chocolate when it was done." he said practically throwing the cookies at Naruto.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who isn't a ball of sunshine." I commented with a slight smirk.

"Oh." the redhead's scowl soften to a small smile, "Hey Alex."

"Hi." I said back with a small smile of my own and a wave.

"Well I can tell I'm not welcomed between the two of you, so I'm going to go sit over here." Naruto said walking away.

I scoffed, "Good riddance." I looked up at Gaara's chuckle, "What? There's just something about him that annoys me."

"You get use to after awhile... or you grow immune to it."

"If you say so." I said with a shrug. I then realized that my music was still playing and decided to paue it.

"What're you listening to?"

"Um... Before the worst by The Script. It's a pretty but sad song." I commented. He nodded and stifled a yawn. "Not a lot of sleep?" I asked.

He shook his head, "My oh so loving cousin over there," he gestured with his head to the man behind the counter. "decided to visit after we got home." I watched as Sasuke made a drink of some sort and walk to where Naruto was sitting.

I opened my mouth to say something, but picked up on a comment that the blonde said. Glaring at him, I said, "No you can't. He has to make me hot chocolate." I watched as he hid behind my raven friend eyes wide.

"Alex, stop scaring him." he said giving her a stern look, but I could see the concern laced in his words.

"Yes mother." I grumbled and glared playfully at Gaara who chuckled. "He treats me like I'm a child."

"Well... in his defense that was a bit childish."

"Fine. Everybody turn their back on me today." I pouted drinking my caramel macchiato.

"I'm sorry." he said sitting on the arm of the couch by my feet. He looked down at them with a smirk. "Very nice socks."

"Thanks!" I said wiggling my toes. I picked up on Sasuke and Naruto's conversation and my heart halfway stopped,_ 'No!' He can't!' _"No! You can't take 'Tachi!" I said, my face falling.

"Okey fine you can keep him! You stop looking like that! You're breaking my heart." He told me holding m hands up in defense.

"Okey." I said shrugging. I took a sip of my espresso and turned back to Gaara who was shaking his head with a small smile. "What?"

"You know you are really screwing up his brain, right?" he asked taking out a cookie and munching on it.

I grinned, "Then I'm doing my job!" I told him happily. Grinning slightly at his small smile as he shook his head once again. _'One could get use to those smiles... No Alex, don't even try it.'_

"Sasuke! Stop flirting and get your ass back to work!" the manger shouted.

My eyes shot to Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke said something and walked away. The blonde chuckled and began to eat his cookie before his eyes widen in shock.

"I think we better leave..." Gaara said quietly noticing the exchange. He walked over to Naruto and said something.

_'Fuck... Sasuke is friggin' screwed...'_ I thought then I stared at the raven, a million emotions flying through my eyes at once, but my face remaining blank. _'You better not hurt him or I swear you will wish you'd never met him..'_ I warned him mentally. I vaguely heard Gaara say bye. Waving to him, but still not saying anything, I slowly put my headphones back on. Pressing the next button I hit play.

"_I swear that you don't have to go. I thought we could we could wait for the fireworks, I thought we could wait for the snow. To wash over Georgia and kill the hurt..." 'That does not sound promising...' _I thought taking the song as a sign.

**Sasuke's POV**

I untied my apron and hung it o the hook in the back of the store where the other ones hung. _'Shukaku just had to say something...' _I thought bitterly,_ 'I wasn't flirting. At least I don't think I was... was I...?' _shaking my head I walked to the front of the cafe, "Come on Alex time to go!" I called.

She gave no response but I watched her as she packed her laptop up, slip on her shoes and meet me by the door. The brunette said a quiet goodbye to Shukaku, who raised and eyebrow at me at which I shrugged, walk out the door to my car and climbed in._ 'What's wrong with her?' _I wondered as I myself climbed into the car and begun to drive away.

I grew even more worried when she didn't move to turn the music on in the car, which is the first thing she would always do. Getting feed up I finally asked, "Alright, I give. What's up?"

"Nothing." she said quietly staring out the window.

"Alex..." I said in a warning tone.

The brunette let out a sigh, "Just how sure are you that you like Naruto?" she asked, still not looking at me.

I was taken back by her question. Blinking a few times I said, "Um... I dunno. I don't know him all that well, but he's fun to talk to... and just being around him kinda just makes me a little bit..." _'I can't believe I'm about to say this but..' _"Happier inside." I saw Alex look at me from the corner of my eye. There was something that I could not read in her eyes, but I chose not to question it. 'She'll tell me when she's ready.'

We pulled into the driveway and made our way into the house. "Did Itachi say when he was going to be home?" I asked kicking my shoes off as I walked to the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"Nah, he never does." Alex said sitting beside me and picking up the remote and turning the TV on, "He'll probably be home soon with dinner- Ooohh! Shark Boy and Lava Girl!" she shouted sitting Indian style on the couch and swaying side to side excitedly. "It's at our favorite part too!" she added.

I looked at the TV and saw that it was indeed our favorite part. Grinning I began to sing along with the TV, "Close your eyes shut your mouth dream a dream and get us out. Dream dream dream dream dream dream. Hit the hay fast asleep dream a dream you little dream dream dream dream dream."

My friend grinned, "It's working! Keep it up Shark Boy!" Alex said in unison with the TV.

Jumping up from the couch I began to copy the movements Shark Boy was doing on the TV as I sung, "Just relax lay about or my fist will put u out. Dream dream dream dream dream dream. Take your time but beware theres darkness in the air. Dream dream dream dream dream dream. Don't despair. step right up. Need some water? Here's a cup! Dream dream dream dream dream dream!"

"Bravo!" Alex called appulding me as I took a bow.

"Thank you, thank you. Please no autographs." I said turning my head away and closing my eyes only to have a pillow thrown at me. "Hey!" I shouted glaring at the thrower.

"You're so full of yourself." she said rolling her eyes with a smile.

"I have a right to be." I told her and we both busted out laughing.

The door opened and closed, "I'm home!" a voice called. Itachi entered the room carrying a large bag, "And I brought subs."

"Ha! Told ya!" Alex said pointing at me.

"It's not like a doubted you." I told her shrugging.

"Oh and this followed me home." the older raven said pointing behind him.

A tall blonde with light blue eyes walked to stand by Itachi, glaring up at the slightly taller man, "I did not follow you home!"

"Deidara!" Alex shouted running to him and hugging the older man.

"You act like you haven't seen me in a week." he said laughing as he hugged her back.

"It's been three days! Might as well have been a week!" she said pulling back.

"When did you two see each other this week?" I asked taking the food from my brother and searching for mine.

"Uh.." Alex said her voice trailing off.

"I passed by her school one afternoon while she was waiting to be picked up." Deidara said quickly, causing me and Itachi both to raise an eyebrow, "Come on let's go eat!" he said taking the food from my hands and walking with Alex to the kitchen.

"I wasn't the only one who caught that, am I correct?" Itachi quietly said to be.

"Unfortunately." I said with a sigh,_ 'Alex, please don't have got caught up in something... again.' _I thought following everyone to the kitchen.

* * *

I am dreading tomorrow with everything that is in me. I have to run a mile first thing in the morning. What kinda mess is that? *falls back on bed* nnnnnoooo... Those who read One Man Drinking Games- should be up... I'll say hopefully Saturday at the latest, Come What May- possibly Friday?, Anastasia- Naruto Version- [I know it's been forever and I'm sorry!] hopefully Sunday. I know I shouldn't be, but I'm starting another fanfic, it's gonna be from Sasuke's POV all the way through that will possibly be up.. Tuesday...?

So why don't you send me a very lovely review so I can make it through the day tomorrow? While I try to make it through gym... I think I may try to pretend it's Gai and possibly maybe get through it... yeah I don;t think it's gonna work either... *sulks in corner*

Laterz! *two finger salute*


	7. Chapter 7

I'm not dead! Though with how long it's taken me to update, you would think... And I'm incredibly sorry for having took so long to update! I thought I had already got this chapter published but I went to this story's folder and was like "Holy crap I didn't update you!" Then school got so. Friggin'. Hectic. I swear, it's going to kill me... Well only three more days then it's a whole other semester. oh. Joy. -_-

So, things hopefully are progressing a little bit more. Slowly but surely. I have to build up for the drama to begin. Oh yes. Theirs going to be drama.

I'll shut up so you can read now.

* * *

Chapter 7

Gaara's POV

I sighed as I walked down the hall, _'Why am I friends with these idiots?'_

"Yeah! it's game day!" Kiba shouted.

"Hell yeah! We're gonna beat Iwa just like we did last year!" Naruto shouted along with him. Many of the students high-fived the two as they went by and joined them in their loud 'pumping of the spirits' as they called it. Frankly, I just found it annoying.

Rubbing the bridge of my nose, I walked into chemistry and to my table. There I saw Alex siting back in her chair, arms crossed and glaring furiously at the binder that was open before her._ 'Must be writer's block._' I thought taking my seat voicing my thoughts, but not getting the reaction I thought I would.

She turned to me angrily, the glare still present, "I do NOT have writer's block. Writer's block is for people who don't know how to write! I just... do not know how to further progress the plot line from the current point it's at..." she said looking at the binder.

"Sounds like writer's block to me." I said with a slight smirk.

Before I could blink, there was a pen inches from my face, "Take it back." Alex said with her eyes narrowed.

"Okey." I said, eyes wide, "I take it back." I held my hands up in a sign of surrender. She back down and continued glaring at the notebook, "Where exactly are you stuck?"

Alex took a deep breath, "I need to figure out exactly how the big fights going to happen. I know how the fights going to end and almost the whole rest of the story, I just need to get to that point and my jerk of a co- writer!" she glared at Sasuke, "Isn't helping me at all."

"I would help you, but I don't know what's going on." I told her watching as she began chewing on her thumbnail. I opened my mouth to say something but she stopped me.

"Do you want to read it?" she asked glancing from the notebook to me.

"Sure." I nodded, "It'll give me something to do beside math in fourth block."

She let out a laugh, "That's where I get a lot of my writing done at." She closed the binder and slid it over to me. "There you go."

The binder was about an inch and a half with the sleeves on the outside. In the top sleeve was a picture. Mind's Eye was typed in purple print in the bottom right corner while to the left of it was an anime a girl that look similar to herself, above that was a guy with short brown hair and eyes, and to the right of that was a young boy with platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Who are they?" I asked.

"That's Abby, Johnathan and Alex." she said pointing to each one in turn. "There the main main people in the story. The first couple of pages are other pictures of everybody, a sound track to the story and different ideas for it."

"Cool. I can't wait to read it." It was quiet between us for a few minutes and I honestly surprised that Ms. Gaza hadn't interrupted us sooner. An idea popped into my head and I turned to Alex, "What are you doing after school today?"

"Uh... Nothing I don't... think..." she said partly confused, "Why...?"

"Well since you invited me to hear you sing, I am inviting you to see me play."

"Play?" she asked even more confused that before, "Play what?"

"Soccer. Me, Kiba, Naruto and the rest of the team have a home game today. You should bring Sasuke If you don't want to come alone." I suggested.

I watched her hazel eyes go distant, "I don't think that's such a great idea..." she muttered to herself, but I picked up on. Of course when I went to ask her about it, Ms. Gaza chose then to show up, saying something about having to make copies. For some reason, that distant look in Alex's eyes would not leave me alone. So bringing out a piece of paper I wrote:

_What did you mean by what you said?_

_I just don't think it healthy for them to see each other... especially for Sasuke..._

_Why?_

Alex shook her head and went distant again, but this time shot a dark look to the table to the right of us where Naruto and Sasuke sat, not responding.

I took out my phone and texted Naruto:

'"_Hey is there something going on between you and Sasuke?"'_

'"_Not technically... it's more something between my mind and my gut.."'_

'"_What? That doesn't make any sense."'_

'"_Okey, do you remember Saturday at the cafe?"'_

'"_What about it?"'_

'"_You're cousin got me wondering about something..."'_

_'Oh god...'_ I thought rolling my eyes,_ '"About what?"'_

'"_Was Sasuke flirting with me?"'_

I simply stared at my phone then at my blonde friend then back at my phone._ 'He can't be that dense...'_ I've known for a long time that he was into guys well at least not into girl at least, even if he hadn't discovered that fact for himself. I decided to answer as honestly as I could, '_"I dunno."'_ As an after thought I added, '_"You should invite him to the game."'_

'"_Hm.. maybe..."'_ was the reply. Rolling my eyes I wondered,_ 'Why am I friends with him again?'_ before I wrote back to Alex:

_Could you and Sasuke come to the game?_

_We'll see. _Was the reply.

I went out on a limb and asked_, If Sasuke doesn't go, will you still go? _

She look at the paper then up at me with a small smile, "We'll see."

Sasuke's POV

I looked through my notebook that only had a few more pages left in it thinking,_ 'I really need a new notebook_..' Turning to a page where I had yet to finish a song, I heard more than saw Naruto walk in. How did I do this you may ask. Really it's not that difficult. He was so loud I'm sure the whole school could hear him.

"Oh yeah! We're gonna win today!" he shouted, "And why is that?" he asked. His friend beside joined in his shouting, "Cause we're the Konoha Foxes!" he jumped in the hair as he walked further into the room. Once he reached the table, something about him became subdued, causing me to raise an eye brow.

Shaking off the odd feeling, I leaned back in my chair. "Hey Naruto."

"Hey." the blonde said, not really looking at me as he went for his book and folder from his book bag.

Again, I shook off the oddness, "How was your weekend?"

"Ugh, it was filled with nothing but practices." he responded sounding extremely tired.

An awkward silence fell between us. This unnerved me a bit, seems-how the blonde hardly ever shut up, I had grown a bit use to him always talking. Mrs. Gaza save us from having to live through it by beginning to start class. To say the quiet between us grew less awkward would be an bold face lie, if anything it grew.

Wiping out my phone, I texted Alex:_ '""Things are really awkward between me and Naruto_."'

After a few minutes I got a reply:_ '"I don't know what to tell ya."'_

Letting out a silent groan, I glared at the chemistry notebook in front of me. My phone buzzed in my lap._'"Why don't you ask about the soccer game?"'_ Alex asked.

_'"You are a genius! I love you!"'_

_'"I try and Love you too."'_

Tearing a sheet of paper from my chem notebook, I wrote:

_So do you play against today?_

_We play Iwa! Man those losers are going DOWN!_

I smirked at the blonde's confidence:

_A bit over confident, don'tcha think?_

_I don't think so! This is the Foxes year to shine! We beat them last year, and we're gonna do it again this year!_

_Well sounds like you're all practiced up._

_Psh, we did not need all that practice. I think it did us a little more harm then good. *looks over at Gaara*_

_Now you know that's mean._

_Nah. It's not! Lol. Hey, why don't you and Alex come to the came? I mean me and Gaara went to hear you sing and all._

Shaking my head with a small smile I wrote back:

_I don't see why we can't. What time does the game start?_

_Around seven. We never start on time._

_Cool. I guess I'll be there._

I felt much better than when the class had begun, but that didn't mean I was going to pay attention. That had my mind wondering, when I thought popped into my mind. _'Oh god, Itachi's never going to let me live this down...'_ Instead of having to face my older brother, I texted him. Yes it's the cowardly road, but I could live with it... As long as I was the only one that knew that is.

_'"Hey, me and Alex are going to be a little late getting home. We're going to stay after school for a while."'_

With that done, I contently not pay attention to the loud woman at the board.

Alex's POV

I sat on the bleachers where the soccer game was to take place. My lovely laptop was in front of me and I found myself lost in a story that I had found on the internet.

_Jared stared into Jaden's mismatched eyes. He knew that they shouldn't be anywhere near each other, and yet that was the furthest thing from either of their minds at the moment. The two had just been in a battle that could have easily taken both their lives. None of that matter to them. All that matter was that they had each other._

_Jaden let out a low growl of warning before he launched himself at the dark haired man. Jared, expecting this, met him full on. Hands began roaming, searching needing the feel of each others body. Soon clothes were being viciously ripped from each others bodies, it being a nuisance to them both. Each of them feeling any part of the others body that they could get a hold of._

_The mismatched eyed man pushed the dark haired man down to the floor, not worrying about the bed that was only a room or two away. Jaden soon lowered himself between Jared's strong thighs to-_

"There you are Alex." a voice said as a hand rested on her shoulder.

Turning I glared at the person, I founded it to be my friend, "Really Sasuke? It was just getting good! Jaden and Jared were sssooo about it get it on!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You and your yaoi obsession." he muttered. Yet I caught him glancing at the computer screen.

_'I don't think so. I don't get to read it, neither do you._' I thought hibernating the laptop. I put it in the bag that was sitting beside me and sat it under the bleacher seat that I was sitting under. Me sitting on the front row, I deemed it to be rather save and in a easy to grab place if need be.

Looking around, I noticed more people had begun showing up as I was reading. Taking out my phone, I saw that it read 6:56 and even more people swamped the bleachers. "Looks like it's about game time." I stated watching all the people settle themselves.

"Let's see what our Foxes got." Sasuke said with a smirk.

The opposing team showed up and their side of the field went wild. I heard the people around us booing. It grew quiet again and I saw a bright head of blonde hair pop onto the field. The crowd around me grew wilder than the opposite team did, and that was saying something.

I glanced at Sasuke who had a small smile on his face. Shaking my head, I turned back to the field and watched as Naruto did and odd dance. Gaara walked up beside him and smacked him in the back of the head. The blonde looked back at him and said something that I couldn't hear. The two began agruging.

An older version of Naruto stepped up behind them and smacked both of them in the back of the head. They both sent glares at the older man before muttering to themselves and joining their team members on the bench. Me and Sasuke look at each other with an eyebrow raised._ 'Is that his dad?_' I asked mentally, knowing Sasuke would know what I was asking. He shrugged as if to say 'I don't know.'

The game began and we had a good start, but the other team was steadily catching up with us. Before anyone knew it, we were loosing thee points to one and it was the last half of the game. The Konoha Foxes looked tired on the field. I looked at the older blonde man would shook his head before grabbing a megaphone that was near by.

Turning it on it said, "Hey Foxes!" His team looked at him. The blonde man held a smirk on his face. "Run colors." With that he sat the megaphone down and sat and the bench looking highly pleased with himself. Those few words sparked life into the other wise dead team, smirks and grins going around everywhere.

I looked at Sasuke, he looking back at me. I know we had the same exact thought. _'What the hell does "Run colors" mean?'_

Naruto's POV

_'About you called out a play dad!' _I yelled mentally watching as the enemy had control of the ball. Glancing around me, I saw that Gaara was to my left but further back, Kankuro was far behind me, Kiba was in front of us and Rock Lee was to the ball controllers right. Forming a plan in my mind I said, "Heads up! Green, Purple, Red, Tan, Orange!" My team mates nodded and the Iwa player never knew what hit him

Rock Lee used his speed to take the ball and passed it forward to Kankuro. Kankuro turned and kicked the ball up hitting it with his head and passed it to Kiba who was closer Iwa's goal. Kiba did a fake from right to left, passing the ball swiftly to Gaara. I quickly ran to the goal area where my red head friend kicked the ball high in the air.

It looked like I wasn't going to get to it in time. Soon I heard somebody shout, "Kankuro's gotcha!" glancing down I saw that Gaara's brother held his hands out like a step hold. Grinning I used that as leverage to get high enough over the ball to where I could headbutt it into the goal.

The plan work flawlessly as I heard the crowd going wild. The rest of the game went on much like this. My team working together perfectly to win. Soon it was over. We won six to three. I basked in the happiness of my teammates around me. All of us cheering for and complimenting each other. I couldn't help but look around at the crowd that was slowly dispensing.

"They're over there." a voice said.

Nearly jumping out of my skin I glared at Gaara who had a smirk on his face._ 'I seriously need to rethink my friends._' "Hey Dad I'll meet you at home!" I said earning a nod. To the rest of my team, "Great game guys!" Earning a loud cheer.

Gaara and I walked over to where Alex and Sasuke stood between the field and the parking lot. I saw that Sasuke's back was to me and I couldn't help the evil prank that popped in my head. With a evil grin, I sneaked up quietly as I could behind the raven. I saw that Alex had noticed me, but I pleaded with my eyes for her to be quiet. Even though she rolled her eyes, I could see the smirk that was playing on her lips. Taking a deep breath I said, "HEY SASUKE!" as I rested my arm on his shoulder.

My arm didn't stay there long, because the raven nearly jumped two feet in the air before looking back at me with the dirtiest look I think I've ever seen. I couldn't really take the look seriously with Alex who was leaning on his shoulder, well attempting to but failed as laughter racked her body. "Y-You shoulda... see-seen your FACE!" she said between laughs. Looking at me said, "Okey, you've earned points in my book."

I grinned at the brunette but flinched at the glare the raven shot me. I held up my hands in surrender, "I'm sorry! You were just standing there and it was too good of a moment not to pass up." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and let out a huff. A small pout formed on his lips. 'A_wh, doesn't he look cute. Wait cute! He's not cute! Well maybe in like a kitten sort of cute... maybe...'_

"Oh chill Mr. Grumpy Gills, you know you would have done the same to me." Alex said pushing the raven.

The raven rolled his eyes and turned to me, "Those were some pretty good moves." he said with a smirk.

I grinned, "Well you know I do try." I said with a shrug.

"And you succeed." he said nodding with a small smile.

"Two compliments? Why thank you Mr. Uchiha." I said grinning, figuring by the small blush on his face and the playful shove Alex gave him, that he didn't give compliments that often._ 'Wait! He's blushing.. hehehe.. he looks even cuter. What? ...there goes that cute thought again.'_

Alex jumped up and all but landed on Sasuke whose eyes widen. I could help but laugh, even at the glare he was sending me. "Dei's making dinner! You know what that means~." she said in a sing song voice.

"Chilli!" the raven said with a smile. He turned back to me, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow in class..."

"See ya tomorrow!" I told him waving as he walked away. Alex followed after him after saying her goodbyes to Gaara. I could help watch the two as they walked away, focusing on Sasuke more than Alex. He walked with his hands in his pocket and appeared to answer something that Alex said. She responded before taking off for the parking lot, Sasuke not far behind her. I let out a laugh and shook my head. I heard Gaara mutter something and turned to look at him, "What'dya say Gaara?"

The redhead shook his head with a knowing smile, "Nothing. You'll figure it out soon enough." he said before walking away. I stared at his retreating back before I headed to my own car. The whole ride home, I could help my think of the raven. That pout, small smile and blush playing over and over in my head, "What exactly have I gotten myself into?" I muttered to myself as I turned the radio on.

"_...__I'm not in love This is not my heart__ I'm not gonna waste these words About a girl..._"

* * *

Uh Oh! What has our favorite blonde gotten himself into? Will he begin to come to his senses? I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out. =]

Song Used: The Academy Is..- About A Girl

I don't really know if the whole soccer scene I describe is even possibly.. soo... yeah. It's fanfiction, it can be possible! =P

Well till next chapter, Don't forget to click that little button down there! *two finger salute*


	8. Chapter 8

Another chapter! I have no exuses for not updating in a while.. well I do if you wanna read about some of them or see some of my excuses you can put this: musiknlove in front of (Tumblr).com and read it all there. And if you have Tumblr, follow me! If I like your stuff I'll more in likely follow you back~! =D

SO! It's *looks at clock* 4:03, Gargoyles is on and my classical music is playing (which really helps to type.. just saying) which means I need to go to sleep. There's probably loads of grammar mistakes but I'm not fixing them right now. I'll fix them letter.

As always: None of this is mine. Though Alex is. She's apart of me and you can't have her. Borrowing hers cool, you just can't keep her.

Happeh Reading!

* * *

Chapter Eight

**Alex's POV**

Sasuke and I sat on the couch in the living room as usual. He was watching something on TV while I was randomly surfacing the internet. My stomach growled as I smelled the delicious food that Deidara was cooking up in the kitchen. Itachi walked into the living room and sat on the floor in front of the couch.

Placing his hands on the table he asks, "So, how are you guys and your men doing?" he asked.

"Itachi, go away. You are not psychologying us." Sasuke said barely glancing up away from the TV.

"I'm not psychologying you as you put it, I'm just wondering how things are going for you both." he responded with a shrug.

"Deidara! Come get Itachi and drag him to the kitchen! He's trying to invade into our personal lives!" I shouted, leaning over the edge of the arm rest.

Deiadra walked in all his hair up in a messy bun, one hand on his hip, the other hand wielding a wooden spoon pointed in Itachi's direction while his maroon apron hung around his neck covered in flour. "Itachi, if you do not leave those kids alone and help me with dinner." he said.

Grumbling to himself, the older Uchiha got up from his place on the floor and walked in the direction of the kitchen.

"Thank you Dei!" I said with a grin while Sasuke gave him a thankful nod.

"No problem." the blonde said kissing the young girl on top of her head before walking back to the kitchen where a mini argument could be heard._ 'Those two need to just go out already.'_

Then my phone went off, "_How did it come to this? How did I know it was you? It was a bad dream, asphyxiated watch me bleed. The life support was cut, the knot was too tight. They push and pull me but they know they'll never win…"_ I stood up and walked towards the front door, earning a raised eyebrow from Sasuke as I went.

"Talk to me." I answered the phone.

"Damn girl, it's never a hello or anything with you." The silver haired man muttered, "Anyway. We've got another race for you coming up. Some poor bastard from outta town. You game?"

"I dunno Hidan.. I think Sasuke knows I'm racing again.." I told him.

"Well fuck. We don't need him and Itachi coming out here wanting our heads again.. Call me and tell me for sure later alright?" Hidan asked.

"Alrighyt. Talk to you later." I said before hanging up the phone and walking back into the house, taking my place on the couch.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke questioned after a minute or two of silence.

_'Quick lie!'_ "Oh, Tobi wanted to know if he could brow some of my paints." I said shrugging, hoping he bought it.

"Why answer it outside?"

"Didn't want to bother you. You seemed really into.." I looked at the TV and let out a small laugh, "Happy Days? Really Sasuke?"

"Hey, can't hate the classics." he answered with a shrug, "And you've never done that before."

_'Shit.'_ "Well sorry for trying to be a bit considerate." I said looking back at my laptop, hoping he would let it go.

He didn't.

"You're drag racing again aren't you?"

"What does it matter?" I asked, getting fed up.

"The fact that you could get hurt! I don't wanna have to visit you in the hospital or plan your fucking funeral!" the raven said throwing his hands up and turning towards her, "Why do you keep doing it?"

"Because it's one of the few places I feel like I fucking belong! And it kills me a little bit inside when I ask Itachi or you for money. I hate being a burden on you two!" I closed my laptop, threw it to the side and stood up.

Sasuke joined me, "When have you ever been a burden?" I could see the confusion all in his eyes. He placed his hands on my shoulders, "You. Are. Family. You're my little sister, blood or not."

"Well sorry for not ever having a family and knowing what it feels like." I said before putting on my shoes and walking out the front door.

Once about halfway down the street it dawned on me how bitchy I just was. "Shit." I muttered before continuing to the cafe where I immediately when to the couch and collapsed head first. _'I can't believe I said that. What the fuck is wrong with me?'_ I was brought out of my self pity by a voice saying:

"You know that's a good way to suffocate yourself."

Barely moving, but turning my neck in some weird owl-like fashion and almost breaking my neck, I saw Gaara standing beside the couch with two coffee cups. I sat up fully and gratefully took the cup he handed me, "From my cousin." he said nodding to the cup.

"Thanks." I called over my shoulder to Shukaku with a lopsided smile. Sipping the coffee, I sighed in satisfaction, 'Nothing like a caramel macchito to soothe the soul.'

"You seem like something's bothering you." Gaara commented, sipping his own drink.

I let out another sigh, this one tired, "I had am argument with Sasuke over my drag racing and said some really stupid things." I fell back to the couch, my hand running down my face, but stop about half way through when the redhead said:

"I understand."

Moving my hand and turning to him, I tilted my head to the side, "You do?"

He nodded and leaned back himself and let out a sigh, "I'm sure Naruto would have a hissy fit if he found out about my racing, so would my brother and sister. They only one who knows about it is Sasori and that's cause he helps run everything."

Shaking my head slowly, I let out a laugh, "I've never met someone who understands me."

"Sometimes it's good to have someone understand you." he said with a shrug and a smile that was hidden by his cup that he brought to his lips.

_'So maybe something good came outta that argument..'_ I thought calling out to Shukaku some cookies.

Gaara opened his mouth to speak, but his phone went off: _"The city is at a war Playtime for the young and rich Ignore me if you see me 'cause I just don't give a shit..." _He answered it, but couldn't get a word in because of the screaming from the other end. After a minute or two more a yelling the line went dead and the redhead closed the phone.

I raised an eyebrow, "Do I wanna know?"

"The idiot probably did something stupid again." he commented with a shrug.

"Oh yeah he did." Shukaku said bring a plate of cookies over to Gaara.

Neither of them decided to talk about it, rather talking about the up coming race.

**Sasuke's POV**

I let out a long sigh as I ran my hand through my hair, fell back on the couch and ran my hand over my face. Itachi and Deidara come running in hearing the door slam. It took them both a minute to analyze the situation before Itachi asked, "Where's Alex?"

"Alex and I were fighting cause she was racing again." As I said this, Deidara twirled the lone strand of hair that had escaped from his pony tail. I wasn't the only one to notice it, for Itachi looked at the blonde, "Deidara?"

The blonde sighed and ran a hand down his face, "I knew she was racing again."

"You.. WHAT?" the Uchihas questioned together, both standing in front of the blonde.

"Deidara, you knew and you didn't tell me?" Itachi said, I could hear a bit of hurt in is voice, masked by the anger.

"How could you let her do that?" I asked also.

"Both of you don't look at me like that! Especially you dammit!" he said pointed at Itachi. "The other week I went to The Hangout to get my paint from Tobi that I let him borrow and she was there. I know she just got done with a race because Kakuzu was counting his money. I was going to tell you both she didn't want to worry you and more than she did."

Itachi opened his mouth but Deidara held up a hand, "And I don't blame her. I know when Konnan and Nagato took me in, I tried everything I could not to be a bother to them. It because we don't want to be a bother and a bit of a pride thing."

Itachi ran a hand down his face and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Alright, I get where bother are you are coming from. I might not like it, but I understand it." Taking a deep breath he said, "Let's go eat dinner. It's ready right Dei?"

The blonde nodded, "Yep. Come on you two." he said before walking towards the kitchen.

I was still upset over it all and Itachi seemed to sense this, "It'll be okey little brother." he said ruffling my hair like he knows I hate.

"If you say so." I said with a sigh.

"If you two do not get in here and eat! I will be mighty upset if this gets cold!" the blonde angrily shouted from the kitchen.

"We might as well go before we bare the wrath of Deiadra upon us." I said with a laugh walking into the kitchen, Itachi by my side.

The three of us sat around the dinning room table after getting our drinks and serving ourselves. We began having random conversations until, of course, Itachi had to bring him up: "So, how are you and Naruto doing?" he asked.

My eye twitched, I opened my mouth to responded before thought popped into my head, _'Oh two can play this game.'_ With an off hand shrug I said, "Oh, I dunno.. how are you and Deidara doing?" Deidara let out an "Ep!" as Itachi coughed on his drink. Both of us had a staring match before The blonde coughed and said:

"So, Alex's birthday is coming up." he said trying to break the small tension that was in the room.

"It is isn't it?" Itachi rhetorically, "What should we do for it?" he wondered aloud as we began cleaning off the table and putting left overs away.

"Ooooh! I know what we should do!" Deidara said, "We should throw her a surprise party at The Hangout!"

"That sounds like a pretty good idea." Itachi said with a nod, "Now for presents..."

Walking back to the living room, I bumped my elbow on the wardrobe and muttered a curse. It was then it dawned on him what to get his best friend. "Don't worry about gifts, I know just what to get her." I said, "You guys just handle everything else."

The two nodded before I walked up stairs to my room. I went straight to my iPod dock, plugged in my iPod and pressed play. "Monster" by Paramore began to play through the speakers. Despite my better judgment, I found the blonde popping into my head. 'Okey brain, I get it. I like him. Now leave me alone!'

I walked over to my window seat and dropped down to it._ 'I could just casually talk to him in Gaza's class.. but he might find that weird..'_ Throwing my hands up, I sighed and decided to pull out my sketch in my book that I picked up off the floor.

I slowly wake up and found myself in bed. Confused, and still mildly asleep, I looked from the window seat to the bed. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a sticky note on my phone that sat on the night stand and picked it up. It read:

_Came to talk to you, but you had fallen asleep on the window seat. Me being the wonderful big brother I am, carried you to bed and tucked you in all nice. See you in the morning._

_-Itachi_

Shaking my head, I took the note and stuck it on the side of the night stand before looking at my phone and seeing that I had a text from Alex saying:

From: Alex

"_'Sorry for being a grade 'A' bitch.'"_

There was also a picture of her making her signature "puppy dog face". I replied that I was sorry too though I knew I wasn't going to get a reply till at breakfast that morning. I fall back on my bed and slowly drifted back to sleep listening to music as he did:

"_..__You always want what you can't have But I've got to try I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have For you I will..__"_

**Naruto's POV**

I was not amused. Here I sat in my own living room tied up to one of the kitchen chairs, yelling, "Let me go! This isn't fair!"

"Oh yes it is." my dearest older brother, (and I say that with as much sarcasm as possible) aid walking towards me with a bottle in his gloved hands.

"No its-" Mom walked in from upstairs, "MOM! Thank god. Tell Kyuubi this isn't fair!" I shouted, hoping mother would get me out of this.

"I told you to pick your pranks carefully and to take the consequences." she said with a shrug before walking around the island into the kitchen.

Dad walked in from the backyard and I tried the same with him, only to get shot down, "It doesn't affect your soccer playing and you heard your mother."

Cringing as I felt, Kyuubi applying the hair dye, I prayed for someone to save me. There was a knock at the door before Gaara walked in. "You bastard! Why didn't you come sooner? You coulda stopped this!" I shouted at him as he walked over to the island to take a cup of drink from my mother.

He nodded in thanks before walking to the couch and sitting down facing me. Even my dog betrayed me and joined the redhead on the couch._ 'I need to get better friends.. And a dog... Bad Max!'_ I mentally yelled at him, but it fazed him little. "So what took you so long to get here?" I questioned.

"I was at the cafe taking with Alex." he answered after taking a drink.

"Who's Alex?" Kyuubi asked, still dying a bit of Naruto's hair.

"My chemistry partner from school."

"MmmHmm, sure she's just that." I said, knowing the redhead liked her.

"Does our little Gaara have a crush?" The older Uzumaki asked.

"Oohh yeah. Big time."

Kushina walks over, "Boys leave him alone." she said in her "mother-tone" as we called it. She turned to Gaara, all smiles, "Who's this girl?"

Gaara glared at me and I swear the temperature dropped a couple of degrees. "How's Sasuke doing?" he asked, his voiced cold as he sipped his drink. We had a glaring match, before Mom broke it up by saying:

"Naruto, you should invite them to your birthday party next month!"

"I thought it was just a family thing.." I said raising an eyebrow.

She waved the comment away, "A few friends won't hurt. Ask them about it! And if they say yes, then get their parents to call me."

"Mom, actually it's just Sasuke's older brother looking after them both." I told her, wondering how she would react.

"Well get him to call me, duh." she says beforegoing back to finish dinner.

Dad looked up from the letter he was reading before commenting, "How's the hair coming along?"

"Oh yeah!" I began attempting to flail around, but failed.

Kyuubi sighed, "Dad, he was finially still. Guess it's fine now seems-how I'm done." He untied me from the chair and pushed me towards the stairs, "Go wash it out."

I ran upstairs to the bathroom and rinsed out my hair. Reaching for a towel on the railing beside the sink, I ran it through my hair before looking in the mirror. _'My hair.. It's..'_ "KYUUBI MY HAIR'S PINK!" I shouted running down stairs and starting and all out chase war with my older brother.

"You traded all my cologne and deodorant for Brittany Spears "Curious" perfume!" he yelled, "Now everything in my room smells like it."

We began arguing back and forth with each other, trying to top each other in our pranks. We shoulda known it wasn't gonna last. Sure enough, Mom walked over, grabbed both of us by the ear and dragged us to the table. In her "mother voice" she said, "Sit down and eat." And as always, told Gaara to come join us with a smile.

**Gaara's POV**

I honestly couldn't stop staring at my best friend's hair.. It was just so blonde and pink now. Every now and then I would hear Kyuubi chuckle from the kitchen where was helping put left overs away. 'You have really done it this time Naruto..'

"Will stop staring at it?" the blonde shouted reaching for a pillow and sitting it on his head.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop. But man.. I don't know think you're gonna roll back from this one."

He let out a long sigh and partly a whine, (no I don't know how he manged it, but he did) before falling back on the couch, "So what were you and Alex talking about?"

"Her and Sasuke had some kind of falling out and it seem liked she needed somebody to talk to, so I talked to her." I told him with a shrug.

"I guess you both go to the cafe when you're upset." Naruto commented with a laugh.

"Coffee heals the soul." I said wisely, earning a laugh from Naruto.

"I dunno how you guys drink that stuff." he said shaking his head.

"_You can talk all you want but my skin is really thick I'm the leader of the crowd and my game is pretty slick I'm unstoppable.." _

Pulling my phone from my pocket, I looked at the text from Temari:

"_'Come home now.'"_

_'This doesn't sound good..' _I thought standing up.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Temari needs me back home. Talk to you later?" I asked, mildly distracted.

"Yeah, no problem. Don't forget you can talk to me no matter what." he said giving me his signature foxy-like grin.

I could help the small smile that made it's way to my face, "I know. Thanks." I said before calling a good bye to the rest of the Uzumaki family, getting in my car and driving home. When I pulled up to the house, I saw my brother and sister's car (which was normal) but I also saw my uncle and cousin's car (which was by far not normal: as in they can't stand each other).

Parking the car, I got out and walked into the house where everybody was sitting in the living room. Temari was at the head of the room in the reclining chair her and either side of her face. Her blonde hair was let out of it's four pig tails and Kankuro stood beside her running his hands through it like we both did when she was stressed. My brother was in sweat pants, as if just woke up and he had none of his face make up on. Sasori and Shukaku sat on the couch, though they sat on the far ends, it still amazed (and sacred) me that the were even sitting that close to each other.

Having enough of all the tension and silence going around the room, I asked, "What the hell is going on?" Temari looked up and I could see the tiredness in her face, but not only that I could see the tears running down her cheeks and her red eyes. I walked quickly over to her and knelt beside her, rubbing her back comfortingly, "Mari, what's wrong?"

"They've let him out of prison. The courts say his case won't hold and all the charges have been dropped." she said, her voice cracking.

My eyes widened as what she said begun to sink in._ 'Out of prison.. case won't hold.. charges.. dropped..'_ I looked to Kankuro who just nodded and with scratchy voice said, "I know little brother."

Turning back to Temari, I saw her blue eyes tearing up again as she saw what was on the tip of my tongue, "Dad's back Gaara." she said.

* * *

What's in store at Alex and Naruto's birthday parties? Will Sasuke talk to Naruto? How will Naruto get back at Kyuubi? What's up with Gaara's dad? All this and more will be answered in the next chapter of *dramatic music* Only One! [- That there is better if you read it like one of those To Be Contiued things.. just saying..]

What did you guys think? Not very much quantity to it, but I think there's quite a bit of quality to it. Tell me! I love talking to you all. Don't me shy to talk to me I'ma pretty nice person! =D

Oh and I'm think of doing a cross over story of my two favorite fandoms: Naruto and Kingdom Hearts. Want to know more? Message me! Or review to this.. doesn't matter.

I'm off to sleep and deal with life.. Which I really don't want to do.. T^T *two finger saulte*


	9. Chapter 9

Oh my god. Two months guises? I am so sorry! But I make up to you with a bit of back stories, Naruto/Sasuke fluffiness and a pretty lengthy chapter.

Summer is drawing to an end. Most would say writing is going to slow down. Not for me it's not! Since I am not going to be going to school this year, I will have plenty of free time to write for you lovelylovely people!

A little side bit. If you go on my profile there's a link to Tumblr. It's my writing blog. There's little excerpts from my stories that I am writing. So if you guises want you can go check that out!

I'll be quiet now and let you read!

* * *

**Naruto's POV:**

I sighed as I walked the halls, hearing the snickering and feeling the odd looks I received from the students roaming the hallways. I didn't want to even attempt to go to the lunchroom, so I opted for going ahead to Ms. Gaza's class.

When I entered the class, I saw Sasuke sitting in the room and smiled a bit. The smile turned into a frown at hearing laughter. Looking around Sasuke, I saw that Alex was sitting beside him, now laughing at me.

"Oh, what in the hell did you do to make Kyuubi do that?" she asked through her laughter.

Sasuke raise an eyebrow at this, but I waved it off. Changing the subject I asked, "So, how was your weekend?" as I sat in my usual spot.

The raven looked to his brunette friend who looked a bit sheepish and said, "Eventful."

"You know what," Alex announced standing up, "I'm gonna go get a bottle of water." She had a grin on her face as she made her way out of the room.

Once she was gone, I turned back to Sasuke, "So everything's alright between you two now?" I watched as the raven raised his eyebrow again. I couldn't help the smile that made it's way to my face as I answered, "Gaara said something about you two having a fight."

He nodded, "Yeah, everything's okey. Though I do have to ask you what happen to your hair."

I let out a laugh, "Me and my brother have this whole 'Never Ending Prank War' going on in the house. Nothing is off limits as you can see." I gestured to my hair. A chuckle escaped him which gave me a bit more courage to ask the next question._ 'Courage? I'm not scared.. Okey A bit nervous. But never scared.'_ "My birthday's coming up in October and I was wondering if you wanted to come to my birthday party."

A small smile played out on the raven's face urging me on, "My mom over heard me and Gaara talking about you and Alex and she wanted me to ask you." The smile fell. "Not saying that I wouldn't want you there anyway! I mean it'd be cool to have you there. You know with Alex if she wants."_ 'What did I not like that he wasn't smiling anymore..?'_

"I'm back!"

We both turned to the door where Alex came walking in unscrewing the top of her water, "And he followed me here." she added with a smile as she pointed over her shoulder at Gaara who was indeed following her. As soon as she took a drink of water and looked at me she busted out in laughter, Gaara joining her with chuckles.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Laugh it up." I said making a face a both of them.

"I am going to have to meet your brother. I admire his pranksmanship." she said, her laughter hardly dying down.

Standing up with a roll of my eyes, I walked to Ms. Gaza's table at the front of the room and stole a light blue sticky note and a pencil. I wrote the house number as well as my cell down and handed the note to Sasuke as I walked back to my seat. "If you do want to come, my mom wants you or your brother to call. The top one's the house but it's likely that no one will answer, so the other ones my cell." I explained.

Sasuke nodded and stuck the note in his ever present lyric notebook just as the bell signaling that lunch was over rung. He stood up and trade seats with Gaara, _'When did Gaara even sit down?'_ I wondered as people stared filing in the room.

I got many comments on my hair, not all of them nice I might add. Sakura immediately came up to me and gave me praise on it. She then gave Sasuke a flirty wave to which he glared ad rolled his eyes at. Everyone got to their seats just as Gaza came into the room and started class.

Pulling out a piece of paper I wrote:

_What's up with the eye roll at Sakura?_

_I really do not like her._

_Any particular reason?_

_Besides that she's a bitch to Amber? No, not really._

Nodding slowly, I fold the paper we were having our conversation on and put it on my notebook. _'He's so angry..'_ I thought wondering if it was more to it then he said.

**Alex's POV:**

I glanced at Gaara as Gaza was talking and could tell something was wrong. Tearing a piece of paper out of my notebook I wrote: _What's wrong?_ And slid it towards him.

He gave a sad smile. _It's nothing._

_Could I tempt you with coffee and cookies? =D_

I could tell this brought an inaudible chuckle from the redhead from the shake of his shoulders. With a nod he wrote: _Meet me at the cafe after school?_

With a grin I wrote back:_ Okey! =]_

As I pulled out my phone to text Sasuke, I watched out the corner of my eye as Gaara slid the note into his notebook and went back to taking note on the lesson. I found the last message in my inbox and replied, _"'Do you work today?'"_ He responded with no. _'Damnitt.'_ I thought.

He must have sensed my curse because he sent: _"'What's wrong?'"_

_"'I told Gaara I'd meet him at the cafe after school.'"_

_"'Did you just ask him on a date?'"_

_"'I didn't technically- It's not a date! I bribed him with cookies and coffee.'"_

_"'That's as close to asking someone on a date as you ever get.'"_ I threw him a dirty look to which he replied with, _"'Just ask him if you can ride with him. I'll tell Itachi you had a long day and needed some down time.'"_

I grinned. _"'ILY! 3'"_ I sent watching while he received it. He smirked and drew a small heart in front of him in response. Not wanting to use another piece of paper, I opened a blank message and typed out:_ "'Would it be a problem if I caught a ride with you?'"_ Then tapped the redhead on the arm.

He read the message and swiftly took my phone and typed back a response: _"'Not at all. Meet me at the sitting area in the courtyard.'"_

With a nod a whispered, "Thanks." to which he nodded with a smile smile.

It took a moment to realize exactly what had just transpired._ 'Ohmygod! I'm going on a date! Wait.. is it even a date? Gahh!'_ I was so into my mental spazz attack that I didn't notice the bell ring.

Gaara gently nudged my shoulder, "Alex, class is over." he said softly. Once he saw that I was aware of this he began walking off with, "Meet you later."

Sasuke walked over to where I was still sitting. Verbally spilling her mental spazzing to him. He sat his hands on my shoulder, "Breathe." I did. "You're two friends having coffee."

"Okey." I sighed as I packed up my things. "What about the ride there? I'm socially awkward! I don't know how to talk to people!"

"Bring up music. No one can ever go wrong with music." he said, not all fazed by my spazzing. I let out a whine as we walked into English. He ruffled my hair, earning a glare from me before saying, "You'll me fine. Just be you." he said before we both took our seats.

**Gaara's POV:**

With a deep sigh I walked out of the building of my last class and shielded my eyes from the sun that was glaring down. _'Sun, why must you be so bright?'_ I wondered. I glanced around and saw Alex sitting at the table in the courtyard. She had a small notebook open and was writing, her head bobbing to music I knew she was listening to.

As I walked closer, I saw bright pink hair making a bee-line straight for her. I weaved my way effortless through the ground and got to the brunette girl before Sakura did. I tapped on her shoulder to gain her attention. She took her headphones out and smiled up at me. In a tone a it louder then I usually use I said, "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded and I waited while she packed her things. As she did, I glanced at Sakura who let out a huff then walked away and couldn't help the smirk that formed on my lips. I saw that Alex was all packed and I lead her to the car. I placed my bag in the back seat once we were both in the car and said she could do the same.

The drive was quiet for awhile. "So, how was your day?" I asked not really liking the silence.

"Pretty good. Didn't really pay attention in class, got yelled at for not paying attention and for writing in class." She shrugged, "Same old, same old." I chuckled. "And your day?"

"It was okey, you know school work, teachers and the like." I answered and the car fell into silence again.

This time it was Alex who broke the quiet, "Mind if I turn the radio on?" she asked hand over the volume. With a shake of my head, she turned the volume up, turning the radio on.

"_**Take me by the tongue And I'll know you Kiss me 'til you're drunk And I'll show you All the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like jagger.." **_

She began singing along with the radio, "I don't need to try to control you Look into my eyes and I'll own you You with them moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger.." Half way through, I had joined her singing under my breath.

"You like this song?" I heard her ask.

_'I've been caught.'_ "I do. I've always been a fan of Maroon 5's, though I'm not to big on their new stuff. But this song is pretty good." It was then that we had pulled up to the cafe. We both climbed out of the car and walked into the cafe.

Shukaku raised an eye brow at us but I waved him off. He nodded and said, "Your usuals will be up in a bit." as they walked over the couch and made ourselves comfortable.

Alex let out a laugh, "This is becoming the heart to heart spot isn't it?" she said with a smile as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

_'I like her smile. It's pretty on her.'_ I thought smiling at bit myself. "Indeed it is." I said as our orders arrived with cookies.

After we had thank the older man, we began sipping at out espressos. The brunette girl turned to face me, "Alright, I've held up my end of the bargain."

I chuckled,_ 'I guess I can tell her the shortened version.'_ "My father was suppose to be kept in jail, but apparently the charges have been dropped. He's done some pretty.. bad things. I hoped I'd never have to see him again." I told her staring at the plate of cookies.

"Aren't father's the worst?" I heard her ask which caused me to look up. "After my mother left when I was about five, my father thought it'd be great to go on a drug kick. Well that kicks actually turned into about.." she looked as though she were doing a few mental calculations, if the counting on her fingers were any indication. "More than 10 years."

I stared at the girl in front of me. _'Never have a met a person who I could relate to so much.'_ "Looks like we're a lot alike."

She smiled, "Looks like it." she said sipping at her coffee.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I sighed contently as I picked up a cinnamon roll from the pan sitting before me on my bed. Supernatural was playing on the TV but, I barely paid it any mind. I was looking from my phone sitting on my bed to the sticky note that was sticking to my lamp beside my bed back to the TV only to have the process repeat.

Little did I know that my dear older brother was watching me. "You know this isn't a good sign." he commented, nearly scaring me out of my skin.

"I have a question for you." I said, not know his exact reaction to it. "Well more like a statement that you can approve or disapprove of."

"MmHm?"

"Naruto invited me to his birthday party, his mom wants us all to go. You know me, you and Alex."

"Sounds nice." Itachi said with a nod.

_'That's it?'_ "Alright. Um, she wants you to call her." I said gesturing to the sticky note, to which I was looking at between my phone and the TV.

Itachi nodded and took his phone out, dialing the first number on the sticky note. "Just text him." he said ruffling my hair and walking out of the room.

Taking a deep breath, and a bite of cinnamon roll, I picked up my phone and entered the number in a blank text message. _'He's gonna think it's odd for me to text him. I shouldn't.. but if I don't I'll probably never get the chance to do it again..'_ Before I could think better I typed: _"'Hey, it's Sasuke. My brother said it was cool for us to go to your birthday party.'"_ and hit send.

I stared at my phone and wished I could take the text back,_ 'Oh my god. That was so stupid. What was I even thinking?'_ My phone buzzed beside me signaling a message. Opening it I saw it read:_ "'Awesome! So what're you gonna get me? :D'"_

I let out a laugh, _"'Who says I'm getting you anything?'"_

_"'You can't come to somebody's birthday party and not bring them anything! :'('"_

_"'Well, what would you like for your birthday?'"_

_"'I dunno. Lol.'"_

_"'That helps me a lot! What kinda music do you like?'"_

_"'Pretty much anything. Not a big screamo or heavy metal fan though.'"_

_"'I'm not one for heavy metal either. A bit a screamo I can handle though.'"_

_"'Really? I pegged you as this hardcore heavy metal fan.'"_

_"'Please tell me you're joking.'"_

_"'Lol. Yes I am.'"_

_"'Good. You know I play the guitar, how about you? Have an instruments you play?'"_

_"'I'm working on the keyboard. Though according to everyone in the house, I'm pretty good.'"_

I locked away all the information that I was receiving from the text conversation. Before I knew it, we had already been texting for a good two hours. Turns out the two of us had a lot more in common them I thought. We liked and disliked most of the same foods, movie and people.

Sitting the empty tray on the foot of my bed, I flipped my phone opened at feeling it buzzing and read the text: _"'Seriously though. Why don't you like Sakura? You had some serious angry vibes today.'"_

With a sigh I typed back a reply, _"'She's a very avid fan-girl. I'm sure being a jock you know how that is. Not only that she seems to want to make Alex's year a living hell.'"_

_"'That bitch.'"_

_"'Yeah. Needless to say there are bitter feelings.'"_

_"'So how did you and Alex become friends?'"_

I stared at the phone trying to figure out exactly what and how to tell the blonde, _"'It's a long story and a lot to text,'"_ Taking a deep breath I typed, _"'Mind if I call?'"_

_"''Course not!'"_

Smiling, I hit the send button when his number was highlighted. He picked up on the second ring, "Alright so what's this oh-so long story?"

I couldn't help but chuckle, "The funny thing about our friendship is we use to hate each other." I heard Naruto laugh and I laid back on my bed staring up at the ceiling as I told him a shorten version of Alex and I's friendship. "Deidara was the one that officially introduced us. They had met.. somehow."_ 'Best not to give details.'_ "And she was in pretty bad shape mentally. Dei and my brother, who's a psychologist, were long time friends and Dei though he could help her. So he bung bringing her to the house. My dislike for her stared when she ate my cinnamon rolls."

"Oh come on! You can't be serious!" Naruto said, a smile evident in his voice.

"Hey, who's telling this story?" There were a few muttered words that caused me to smirk and continue. "I came home from band practice one day and she's sitting in my living room eating my cinnamon rolls. I stomp towards her and snatched them from her. She gives me a dirt look and snatches them back. This went on for a good ten minutes before we started to just grab the actual pastries from the pan and scarf them down. Oh man, Itachi yelled at us so much then.

"From that day one we would steady send each other dirty looks and glares whenever we passed by each other. Then came the day that changed everything. I was walking down the stairs and heard a thump at the door. I thought it was nothing because it was raining outside, but something told me to go to the door. When I did I found Alex there soaking wait and a mess. I got her inside, got her a change of clothes and had her sitting in the living room.

"Since there were no more cinnamon rolls, all we had were pudding cups. I gave her one and we sat in the living room eating them. She made the comment, 'You know these are pretty delicious. They may be better than cinnamon rolls.' Which of course sparked an argument. Five minutes later we stopped and busted out laughing once we realized we were fussing of deserts. And the rest I guess you can say is history."

Naruto let out a laugh, "Man. We have so much in common."

"What'ya mean?" I asked doing a double-take at my phone.

"That's kinda the same way me and Gaara became friends." he said.

"What's you two's story?" I asked curiously.

"Well," There was a loud yelling from his end of the phone. "Looks like that'll be a story for another time. Mom's calling me for dinner. See ya at school tomorrow!"

"I look forward to it. See you then." I said with a smile as I closed my phone.

"Sasuke dinner!" Itachi called from downstairs.

I walk downstairs to the dinning room where Itachi, Alex and Deidara were already sitting. We all began to chow down on the fried chicken that Deidara had brought home. "So, how was everyone's day?" said blonde questioned.

"Pretty good." I said, but heard someone echo me. Looking up, I saw that Alex was looking at me. We grinned at each other before saying, "Details later."

Itachi and Deidara shook their heads at us.

"Dei, why'd you bring dinner?" Alex questioned.

"Oh, Itachi asked if I was coming over. I said I guess and he asked me to pick something up for dinner and he paid me back."

Alex and I locked eyes with each other and I knew the smirk that was on her face was matched with my own.

* * *

Hope Naruto and Sasuke's text conversation wasn't too hard to follow. I tried to keep it short, but keep the conversation going. I also tried to proof read this chapter. Not sure if I spotted everything or not, forgive me if I didn't.

So! What did you guys think? Any predictions on what's going to happen next? I wanna know what you guises think because I love you all.

Now it's time to work on TBT! Laterz! *two finger salute*


End file.
